


A Fuzzy New Job

by TheWeirdOne09876



Series: I'm Not a Furry [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animatronic x Human, Animatronics weren't possessed by dead children, Burlesque AU., Burlesque AU?, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter AU, Harry is really salty about Dumbledore, Is it really bashing if it's only sad thoughts towards them?, M/M, Maybe a huge happy poly pile, Mild Dumbledore Bashing, Mild Weasley Bashing, More tags to be added, Multi, Other, Platonic Animatronic x Human, Probably Male x Male, Sorry Scott, Teddy is using his real name because I have another character called that, The Bite of '87, The bite of 83 happened, Theme Park AU, Will be pairings added later, fnaf au, it happened, not me, screw the timeline, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOne09876/pseuds/TheWeirdOne09876
Summary: After the war Harry found that staying within the wizarding world wasn’t as rewarding as he thought it would be while he was with the Dursley’s. So with his godson, Teddy, he left for America, where his Mother had a secret hideaway made just for him. He soon finds that a job is necessary for him to stave off his new, boring, life, and so, turns to the local newspaper to occupy his thoughts. Freddy Fazbear’s? Sounds fun.Follow Harry as he navigates his new life at Fazbear's Funland, the mega park with a large bundle of supposedly haunted robots.





	1. A Whole New Individual

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first story and constructive criticism would be helpful. Flames will be deleted or ignored.
> 
> So I decided to try my own hand at writing a crossover between Harry Potter and The FNAF Series because it's a good way for me to practice my writing.Updates will be slow as I have a full time job and college to juggle so bare with me please. First Chapter will be short for now.
> 
> There is gonna be a Burlesque House, which is inspired by one of SnaxAttacks stories. Go hit it up if you want.
> 
> Okay, so this is an AU obviously but all you really need to know is that all the Animatronics from the series are in one big theme park with sections corresponding to what series animatronic they are. For example: Toy Animatronics will be found in Toyland Arcade and Games Station. For more information on this AU just ask!

Harry had learnt that the wizarding world wasn’t all it was promised to be back during first year, yet he still held onto hope that things would change. Get better. Perhaps that small spark thinking that it would was still there somewhere, just waiting to be found in the dark. However, it would take years before Harry would be able to smile at the thought of the wizarding world again. Memories were too painful at the moment for him to consider it, so, with all the painful funerals out of the way, the Weary Hero took his godson, his godson’s grandmother, and his memories, leaving nothing behind but some orders to certain individuals he trusted.

Time Skip

Finally, on a sunny day in early July, Harry stood within the large studio apartment with Andromeda at his side holding Edward to her chest as he snoozed. Releasing a sigh, he smiled softly, the two watching the sunrise silently. It had been a while since he could just simply...be. The silence was broken by Andromeda’s low tone.

“What are you going to do now?", He spent a few minutes considering her question. With the money from the Potter, Black, Peverell, and Slytherin vaults combined (taking away the couple million he had given Andromeda) he didn’t need to do anything at all. It would be well within his right to spend the rest of his days living the life of luxury Severus had always accused him of. Life would be peaceful and the only thing that would be required of him would be to care for Edward (not Teddy no-). But Harry knew that he wouldn’t be at peace despite how much he wished for it. The horrors of the past few years and the raw grief and guilt he felt from the recently dead demanded he do something to distract him. So after mulling over all this he finally replied in an equally low tone.

“Focus on my non-magical education and get a job. Something relatively busy I think. It would be for the best,” he glanced at her after he said it, catching her look of understanding.

“I’ll focus on raising Te- Edward for now. He certainly keeps me busy enough,” she replied sending the metamorphamagus a watery smile.

Nodding at her, he turned away slowly and headed into the kitchen where a pasta bake had been cooking slowly for the past twenty minutes as they sat outside, waiting for the Gringotts Moving Elves to finish unpacking the last of the stuff.

Harry wasn’t the same as he once was but it was a good thing. Especially now he could focus on what he wanted. And what he wanted was to find something to stave off the boredom of life without being in danger every two seconds (albeit mostly from his own choices).


	2. Chapter 2 - On Guard (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry I'm not posting chapters regularly but I have a full schedule so I made this chapter extra long! The next part should be up before Christmas but don't hold me to it.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> (EDIT)
> 
> Hi!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the Kudos!
> 
> Anyway, the longer I looked at this chapter, the more I noticed that hit had some glaring mistakes and was missing some details that were in the draft. So I edited this chapter, adding some details and taking away parts that don't need to be in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy the revised version!
> 
> TheWeirdOne

Harry finally understood why Vernon would rustle the newspaper so much every morning. There was something so satisfying with watching little Edward Lupin (he couldn’t call him Teddy. That was Remus’ name for him. He just couldn’t) laugh at every crinkle of the paper, gluing a smile to his face. The reason Harry was perusing the paper at all was because he decided to get a job while Andy looked after the apartment. He didn’t need it at all, he was far too rich for that, but a job would help distract him from his thoughts and would allow him to make some new friends in America.

He was currently deciding between two jobs, both with their own pros and cons. First, an offer for an apprenticeship for a small café where he would be trained up to be a baker but the hours were long and he wouldn’t have any days off. He also wouldn’t get to see Eddie that much due to the hours. However, the job would be peaceful, which he would enjoy while he healed from the war.

The second job was one for a security guard at a theme park an hours train ride away from where he lived. The distance wasn’t too bad because he could just apparate there every day. The job offered free food, employee discounts on merchandise, first aid training, and had two different time slots, which would allow Harry to work in the afternoons and evenings, spending all morning and early afternoons with Andy and Eddie.

Both jobs were appealing in their own ways but Harry was leaning more towards the guard job. The pay was reasonable, the hours were reasonable, although he would miss Eddie’s bedtime (not a travesty. He was a little nightmare) but the mornings would make up for it. Plus, discounted plushies for Eddie.

Guard job it is then.

Time Skip

Looking up at the entrance sign, Harry could say he was slightly impressed. The sign lit up and depicted a cartoonish gang of colourful animals on a deep red background. A brown bear with blue eyes, wearing a black top hat, a black bow-tie, and holding black and silver microphone. The sign named him as “Freddy Fazbear”. A purple rabbit with pink eyes, holding a bright red guitar was on the left with the name “Bonnie” underneath. Next came a chick with lavender eyes (He was a little confused but it looked like a baby chicken) in bright yellow wearing a white bib with “Let’s Eat!” in pink bubble writing on it. The name said “Chica” assuring him that is definitely a chicken. Finally, a yellow-eyed, red canine with an eye-patch and hook on his right side came next, wearing what looked like a brown trench coat and white ruffled shirt, finishing the gang. He was called “Foxy”. Underneath in large black writing was “Welcome to Fazbear Funland! Where Fantasy and Fun come to Life!”

The gates were locked but that didn’t surprise Harry. It was 6:30 in the morning and the park wouldn’t open until 10. The manager had assured him that someone would be here to greet him though and so far, no one was in sight. He fiddled with the messenger bag he had with him containing a standard CV the goblins had helped him acquire before he left as well as some money, a packed lunch courtesy of Andromeda, and a brand new muggle tablet for him to use.

The tablet had been a gift from Hermione before he left Britain, being the only person he told in-person instead of via letter. She had been upset but had agreed it would be for the best for now, especially since she was going to Australia to look for her parents while Ron was spending time with his family. She had shown him how to use it and wished him luck.

Harry missed her.

“Good Morning!” An unnaturally smooth voice called out from behind him but instead of startling, Harry just slowly turned to who he guessed was one of the morning guards for the park. He had a startling pale complexion, much like Harry, with similar messy black hair, although his was pulled back into a ponytail and had the tips dyed a royal purple. The guy had a large grin on his face which, coupled with familiar hazel eyes, send a prickle of discomfort down Harry’s spine, though he didn’t show it. The guy looked like he could be a paler, thinner copy of his dad. He wore black slacks with a plain white shirt with a standard black jacket carrying the Fazbear Entertainment logo on the sleeves. His name tag read Vincent.P. His grin got wider as he noticed Harry’s scrutiny. Having enough of the silence, Harry returned the greeting, albeit quieter.

“I’m guessing you’re the kid who called yesterday? Names Vincent Potter-Carlson but You can just call me Vincent,” the man continued after a short break. Harry let his face slacken after the introduction. No wonder the man looked similar to his dad if he was actually a Potter. Although one without magic, as Harry sensed nothing from Vincent in that department. He gathered his bearings at the other’s slight look of confusion.

“Sorry. My name’s Hadrian Potter but you can call me Harry,” he explained, watching as Vincent’s grin grew uncomfortably large again. The man jerked forward with his hand out-stretched and grabbed Harry’s, shaking it enthusiastically before letting go and heading towards a smaller side gate that had escaped the earlier scrutiny due to being hidden slightly behind the ticket booths.

“Come on Kid. Let us have a chat in the canteen before my old man gets here. I have a feeling you and I will get along like a house on fire!”

Time Skip

Harry was led through the park to a large building in the centre with sign depicting a golden version of Freddy dressed in a purple bow-tie and hat with the name “Fredbear” and a golden version of Bonnie just called “Springbonnie” with a green bow-tie. The sign read “Fredbear’s Food-house”. The building itself had a basic brick exterior with large tinted windows on either side of the double glass doors. Small bushes lined the smooth stone path leading to the entrance and connecting it to the rest of the park.

Pushing the door open Vincent gestured for Harry to go first before following behind him. The inside was decorated worlds away from the outside’s simple design. The walls were a plain navy blue but was almost all covered with posters and drawings made by children. The reception area held a desk with a currently empty book. Next to the reception desk was a large purple and white gift box, the letters “SECURITY PUPPET” emblazoned on the front in yellow writing. Beyond that was the main dining area. There was a cluster of round tables scattered everywhere on the edges of the room while the middle was left mostly empty for children to run around and play. On the wall opposite the entrance was a small wooden stage, which currently held two life sized suits (at least, Harry thought they were suits) of the characters that were on the sign outside. The rabbit was holding a mint green banjo and had slim shoulders with a small waist and wide hips, long legs and large feet. Her fur was more sunny yellow than gold and had a paler yellow accenting her torso, inner ears and feet. Her lime eyes were ringed in the pale yellow and her face had black freckles at the base of her whiskers. She had a lime green bow wrapped around her neck to complete the design. The only word Harry could use to describe the bear was a term Lavender Brown had used to describe Hagrid once with his large frame. Barrel-chested. Harry had no idea that a robot (?) could have muscle definition but he supposed that the designers could do what they want, within reason. His fluffy fur was a light gold with darker gold on his ears, muzzle and torso. The face had small tufts of fur sticking out at the sides and on his ears. For accessories, he held a silver and purple microphone to match his hat and bow-tie.

He was proven wrong on them being costumes though when the two turned to face hi and Vincent two as they entered the main area, drawing attention from the group of people who were sat at one of the tables and eating what looked like breakfast. Vincent grabbed Harry’s elbow and steered him to the stage first.

“This here is Fredbear and Springbonnie. They’re two of the animatronics this park has but don’t let that fool you. They are very smart and have facial recognition technology so they can catch any previous child offenders or recognise who has caused trouble for the park in the past. Fredbear’s the big boss of this park despite Freddy’s name on the plaque, so don’t do anything to anger him and don’t mention Golden Freddy to him. He hates that bear. Morning you two! This here is Harry Potter, one of the evening guards you guys are getting!” Vincent introduced, gesturing at the appropriate times. Harry was about to butt in and tell them that he hadn’t been hired yet when Fredbear stepped forward and stretched out the hand (paw?) to Harry. Springbonnie just looked between the two men, recognising how similar they look but keeping quiet while Fredbear spoke. Accepting the hand, Harry noted how soft the fur was and how gentle Fredbear was being while he shook it, although he still jumped when the bear spoke.

“Nice to meet you Mr Potter. I look forward to potentially working with you, although I can’t find anything about you on the current law enforcement systems?” his voice was deep with a soft rumble but had no identifiable accent and was probably good for singing. However, it was what he said that Harry replied to.

“I just moved from Britain, so I’m probably not registered on them yet. Plus I don’t have a criminal record,” He explained, locking eyes with Fredbear, who he now noticed had purple eyes to match his accessories. The golden bear stared at him for a moment before releasing his hand and stepping back so Springbonnie could introduce herself.

“Hi! I’m so glad your joining the family! Are you two related? You have the same last names. Are you brothers? I have two younger brothers! Do you get on? Can you play an instrument? Oh! Can you play the banjo? Can you-…” She babbled immediately, not letting anyone speak until Fredbear gripped her shoulder with a look. Harry took the pause to reply.

“We’re probably related. Don’t know yet. We’ve got along so far but we’ve only just met. I can’t play any instruments but I’d like to learn. And I haven’t actually been given the job here yet,” he answered honestly, offering his hand to the rabbit, immediately regretting it when Fredbear started making a ‘don’t’ gesture. Springbonnie grabbed his hand gently but enthusiastically shook it, sending an ache through his shoulder, although he didn’t show it to prevent the bunny getting upset. She beamed at him once she let go but stepped back on stage without a word as footsteps approached from behind.  
Turning, Harry was greeted by a peppy looking blonde wearing the same shirt and jacket as Vincent, only paired with a pair of white shorts, brown ankle boots, and wearing a pink bandanna to hold back her shoulder-length curls. She had plain dark brown eyes with small eyelashes and soft pink lips that were in the middle of thick and thin. Slight freckles decorated the bridge of her nose and cheeks, hard to spot against her slightly lighter skin tone. She grinned at the two men.

“Morning Vince! Who’s the kiddo?” Her voice was slightly too high and peppy for Harry to enjoy, reminding him of when Lavender would talk to some of the upper year boys, and had a slight twang that he thought was Northern. 

“Morning Sherry. This here’s Harry and he’s filling the evening guard position with Mike and I,” Vincent grumbled, all traces of his smile replaced with a neutral frown. Harry supposed he didn’t like her that much. Or maybe she was too enthusiastic for the time of day.

“Nice to meet you Harry! It’s a shame you’re on evenings as I’d love to get to know ya! I work the morning shifts with David, Sean, and some others but they’re too boring for me to name,” she purred. Two pairs of eyes stared at her, deadpan, as she got visibly unsure of herself the longer they did. Springbonnie’s snicker snapped them out of it as the poor girl looked like she was about to call out a tactical retreat.

“Anyway, let’s grab some coffee and have a chat before Dad gets here,” Vincent ordered quietly, guiding Harry to one of the coffee machines and pulling out a card before continuing, “Each employee is issued with a card that will pay for all their food and drinks. Any merchandise we buy and we’ll get the discounted bill taken off our pay. What do you want?”

“I’ll take a hot chocolate. Can’t stand coffee and I’d rather make my own tea. What merchandise is sold here?” Harry replied, watching as Vincent got himself a straight black coffee before selecting his beverage.

“Teddies of the animatronics, small animatronics, clothes, badges, books, stationary, any-thing really. You name it, chances are there will be at least 3 different designs of it. We even do lingerie at Freya's if you’re into that. I’m sure she would like you,” Vincent answered, waggling his eyebrows but Harry didn’t know who that was, which must have shown on his face because Vincent grinned creepily again. Harry accepted the drink the man held out and followed him to a table, sitting down. 

“So, Potter huh? Which parent did that come from?” Vincent asked.

“My dad. He looked a lot like a tanned version of you actually,” Harry replied. Something about Vincent just screamed ‘safe’ and he didn’t know whether to trust it or not. Probably because he might be family. For now, he’d just observe the man and make a decision later. If he got the job, that is. Vincent seemed convinced that he would and the man seemed to be the manager’s son, if his earlier words meant anything, that is.

“Really? How interesting,” Vincent drawled, his gaze becoming increasingly more intense as he continued, “I was adopted by the manager of this place when I was younger so I never knew my parents. I assume they’re relatives of your though?”

Harry thought about how to answer the vague probing before deciding that the truth was the easiest. 

“I never knew my parents. They died when I was a baby and no-one ever mentioned my dad having any living relatives,” Vincent shot him a look, an undecipherable emotion in his eyes as he opened his mouth to reply.

However, before he could say anything else a man walked over, dressed in a pair of black slacks, dress shoes, and a crisp white shirt. A loose black tie hung around his neck, waiting for its owner to tighten it up. The man had laugh lines on his golden brown skin and greying blond hair. His eyes were whiskey-coloured but had a certain sparkle to them. He had a plain black walking stick that looked like it was made of metal and had a simple metal grip. When he noticed Harry watching him he offered a tired smile and when he spoke, his voice sounded content.

“Good Morning! You must be Mr Potter. I apologise for not meeting you at the gate but my knee was playing up. It’s not as springy as it used to be I’m afraid so I sent my son to find you instead. Thank you Vincent for looking over him but I’ll take it from here. Besides, I think Sean wanted to talk to you about the design for the new spring-lock suit,” The old man greeted, directing Vincent towards a black haired man who was watching with the other group. Vincent gave Harry a quick goodbye before hurrying over to them.

“It’s nice to meet you sir,” Harry greeted politely, feeling like a kid seeing his granddad. The man, Mr Carlson, he guessed, sat down in Vincent’s vacated seat. He let out a sigh as he settled down, placing down a foam cup that Harry hadn’t noticed until then.

“My apologies, Mr Potter. Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Graham Carlson, the manager of this theme park as well as the only voice of reason within the employee family,” He introduced, offering Harry another smile before he continued.

“Now, give me five minutes and I’ll give you a tour of the park from the Ferris wheel before we go to my office. It’s easier on my joints than a personal tour, although one of the other guards you’ll be doing the evening shift with, probably Vincent, will be giving you a full tour if you get the position. Now, has he told you anything about the shift?”

“No sir, Vincent and I met Fredbear and Springbonnie before grabbing a coffee and sitting down. He did seem to be sure I will get the job though,” Harry replied. Graham’s smile got a tad bigger.

“Ah, yes. Vincent seems to be growing fond of you already if he’s talking about you working here already. He’s a surprisingly good judge of character, although a bit naive, so if he thinks you’ll get the job then I’m sure you’re qualified. That doesn’t mean you will get the job however, you still have to be audited!” Graham explained.

“Of course, Sir,” Harry deadpanned back. Elder stared at the younger for a moment.

“Well, my suspicions have been confirmed. You must be related to Vince if you can get his deadpan face down,” He chirped, “Now, let’s get down to business!” this was followed by the old man standing up and gripping his cane tightly in one hand and a coffee in the other, Harry mirroring his movements a second later with his untouched drink. Movement in the corner of their eyes dragged their gazes to Springbonnie, who was waving them both over, Fredbear pretending not to look but clearly gazing out the corner of his eye as he faced the other employees. They went over, the rabbit smiling at them, although Harry had yet to see her not smile. When they were close enough she hopped off the stage, closing the gap and pulling Graham into a hug.

“Morning Boss! Are you showing Harry around? He’s cute isn’t he? Can I come with you on the tour? I know tons of stuff about this place! I can show him the arcade and the restaurant and the concert stage and the-” Springbonnie was cut off as Fredbear gently grabbed her muzzle and held it closed so Graham could answer her, although both looked fond, which Harry fought was cute and was he smiling? Yes. Yes he was.

“Good morning Springbonnie! Yes I’m showing him around. I don’t think he appreciates being called cute as he is a grown man. I’m not sure you would want to come with us though. We’re only going on the Ferris wheel so I can give Harry the best visual of this park before we go for the interview. All very boring,” Graham calmly responded after taking a minute to process what she had verbally vomited in him. The rabbit slumped slightly, ears drooping over her face before she perked up again.

“What if Fredbear came too? Then I’d help with the tour and have someone to talk to while you have your interview! Besides, he’s going to get the job anyway so does he really need to be interviewed?” She rushed, clasping her hands (paws? Were they paws? Harry didn’t know) in front of her face, giving Graham a kicked puppy look. Fredbear glanced at her with some warning in her eyes that Harry devised was some variation of ‘stop’.

Harry himself was confused. Why did Springs (totally what he was going to call her) think he was already going to get the job? Vincent had seemed assured of the same thing so maybe they were both the optimistic type, always seeing the good in things. Although, Graham had said that the man was a good judge of character so maybe Springs was picking up on that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made a character a relative of Harry's. I just felt that he was a bit too alone in this world. Surely the Potter's had a squib in their bloodline that they outcast at some point?
> 
> Leave a comment if you want to ask me anything~
> 
> Ciao.
> 
> (EDIT)
> 
> Would you guys want me to make a tumblr based on this AU? I already have a main account but would you like to know more?


	3. Chapter Three - On Guard! (Part Two)

Harry followed Graham down the path towards a red brick building with dark oak paneling and black tinted windows above long flower beds filled with large red flowers Harry didn’t know the name of. Springs and Fredbear followed behind them, the former chattering about the last time she gave a tour to some new employees. Fredbear kept a small smile on his face as he trotted beside Harry, adding something onto the story every now and then but mostly leaving his partner to tell the tale.

Graham had taken them all on the Ferris wheel, which wasn’t actually in the center of the park like Harry had thought. It was at the northern tip of the park, which is where Harry had arrived. The whole park was laid out like a diamond, with the longest point facing north. Rows of buildings had filled the outer perimeter, including a couple that had serious security around it, which Graham had pointed out as Freya’s, parts and service, employee housing and the entrance to the Fazbunker (jokingly named by Springs). He was a little confused at one of the attractions having so much security but Fredbear had promised to introduce him later. Except he said it in a weird tone that sent shivers down Harry’s spine. Good or bad he really didn’t know and didn’t really want to find out. Because it’s a robot.

Beeping brought Harry back as Graham pushed the security door, opened with his employee card, gesturing for the teen to go first. Standard cream walls greeted him, patterned with small silver diamonds and paintings of various landscapes. The floor was oak floorboards, allowing everyone to hear their own footsteps with ease. Graham led the way to a standard office in the back, furnished with plain, but comfortable, furniture. Harry sat down across from his potential boss, pulling all the necessary paperwork from his bag as he did, sliding it across the desk to the man.

“Now, Mr. Potter, I’ve already gone through your C.V and there were a few points I wanted to go over before I can welcome you to the roster,” Graham started, pulling out an identical copy of the papers but having highlighted areas. He continued.

“It says here that you are the main Guardian of one Edward Lupin. Are there any specific times of the day that you cannot work? Rest assured, we have a few parents in our pay-roll that we have accommodated so you don’t have to worry about special treatment.”

“Thank you for the consideration sir, but his grandmother has already agreed to take care of Eddie while I’m working. But if the situation ever changes I will notify you at the earliest time,” Harry replied, wondering why Graham was giving him a Look. The man made a small scribble next to the highlighted point before moving onto the next.

“It says here that you live over two hours away. Do you need employee accommodation or reimbursement for travel expenses?” Again, the man was giving him a Look as Harry was already shaking his head before he finished his sentence. A small cross was placed next to the point.

“Alright then. It says here that you are enrolled in Rualstone University and are attended morning classes for Business Studies. I assume that you would like to be placed on an evening roster if possible?” Graham had stopped the Look and had his lips upturned as he watched for the younger man’s response.

“It won’t cause any problems, Sir?” Harry replied, beginning to make plans to appeal for a time turner if it wasn’t. His fame has to be good for something, after all. Maybe he will anyway. Graham just laughed at him.

“No, it won’t Mr. Potter. It’s just nice to see that someone wants to continue their education. Nearly all my employees are content to just start working in their teens, not seeing the point to college when they can get a job now! Now, go spend some time with the two outside while I make some phone calls”, Graham dismissed Harry, pulling out a smartphone from his trousers as he did. Harry nodded before heeding the man’s command and leaving, closing the door gently behind him. That was a short interview. Suspiciously so. 

Fredbear and Springs were standing by the reception desk that he had somehow missed earlier, chatting quietly. Harry made his way over as they straightened up, avoiding his gaze, or snickering, in Springs’ case. A quizzical look was sent Fredbear’s way but the bear just kept his gaze on the ceiling.

“Hiya Harry! That was a really quick interview, especially for Graham. Did it go well? Did you get the job? Who are you working with? Do you need anything?” The rabbit vomited before Harry could get a full greeting even thought up. He spent a few seconds just blinking at her, reviewing the questions before answering. Fredbear just gave his partner a tired stare.

“I think it went well, he was laughing so I assume so. I don’t know if I got the job so I don’t know where I’m working. How does the park generally run? Anything I should know? Anyone I should look out for if I get the job?” Harry answered, firing back with a few questions of his own. He was curious about the park and Springs looked ecstatic at his questions.

“The park? Well, it opens at nine in the morning and runs until nine at night during spring and summer. It closes at seven in the fall. It isn’t open at all during the winter except for twelve days at Christmas and the fireworks on New Year’s Eve. The guards usually stay in their designated areas unless there is a problem. The park is VERY busy during the summer months so be prepared to get annoyed once you start, although the night shift is a lot easier than the day because of this fact. As for people to look out for? There is one guy who comes to the park occasionally. He works for a rival company but occasionally comes here to “Hunt” which usually means he tries to convince the staff to work for him instead. His name is William Afton and he’s only doing it because his eldest son works here to spite him. It’s hilarious!” She explained, gesturing wildly with every other sentence, almost hitting both Fredbear and Harry several times. She ended with her paws placed on her hips and an amused smirk on her muzzle. He sent her a smile back as he pondered the information.

“I’m guessing that the two Afton’s don’t get on? Or is it a teen rebellion thing?” Harry asked, curious. It was Fredbear who answered this time, still staring at the ceiling as though it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

“Michael said it was because his father was too strict, pushing him to take over Afton Robotics when William retired. However, I personally think that it goes deeper than that. Michael always sounds angrier than the situation warrants, which is unusual because he’s a rather chill kid. You didn’t hear this from me but if you want him to like you then offer him anything with cheese. He REALLY likes his cheese,” the gold bear explained, leaning back against the reception desk (Harry was amazed it didn’t creak. Fredbear must not be as heavy as he initially thought, despite having a metal endoskeleton).

“Oh. You made it sound like he was a teen. Most teens do spiteful things as an act of rebellion towards their parents,” Harry replied. Fred bear got a teasing smirk on his face (at least, Harry thought it was a smirk, it was hard to tell with a muzzle). Still wasn’t looking at him.

“Speaking from experience? Did you give your parents hell in your younger years?” Fredbear teased while Springs giggled quietly. Harry tried not to let the smile fall from his face but it changed to a grimace instead. He looked away, pondering how to change the topic. Springs nudged him quizzically. A voice from behind both saved and damned him.

“He doesn’t have any parents,” Graham explained, limping over with his cane in one hand and a binder in the other. Harry didn’t even hear him leave the office. He ignored the sad look the yellow rabbit was giving him as he turned to face the older man when he continued.

“Right Mr. Potter. Here are your required papers. This folder contains the schedule, map, passcodes for any gates and doors, an equipment list and a temporary I.D. badge until your employee one gets set up. You’ll start in two days’ time and will be partnered with a young man named Mike Schmidt. I expect to see you and your godson exploring the park tomorrow and the necessary passes are in the back of the folder. If you want, you may leave now. Everything you need to know has been included in the folder. Now, if you don’t mind, I have an angry phone call to make,” Graham declared, passing Harry the folder before hobbling back to the office. Harry just stared at the folder for a second before stuffing it into his bag and looking at the two furries robots. Fredbear was finally looking at him, having avoided his gaze up until now. 

“If it’s alright with you two I’d like to go have some breakfast before the park opens at nine,” Harry mentioned, glancing at the watch he had on his left wrist. It was 08:22 so there was plenty of time for some food. His stomach gave a twinge, reminding him that he only had a slice of toast before he left. Springs grabbed his hand gently and pulled him in the direction of the door so Harry stuck his other hand out to Fredbear before he could be yanked off his feet by the enthusiastic rabbit. The bear took it, following the rabbits lead while chuckling.

Once seated at the restaurant with a healthy stack of blueberry pancakes, Harry listens as Springs rambled on about the stuff that the trio could do now that Harry was working there. Harry didn’t have the heart to tell her that she might not be able to go on the water rides. Fredbear was sat at Harry’s side, surprising Harry with how warm the bear was but he just brushed it off as his internal mechanisms creating heat and focused on eating his way through the fluffy heaven before him. 

“Perhaps we should wait for him to get settled into his work before we try to sneak him away from his duties Hun. We don’t want to get him fired, do we?” Fredbear suggested, his voice low and content as he gazed at Springs, who blushed and send him a heated gaze. At this point, Harry started to feel awkward because that kind of look was not meant to be on a robots face. The feeling increased as Fredbear leaned over Harry, hiding the look on his face from the wizard but whatever it was, it was enough to make Springs giggle. 

Perhaps focusing on the pancakes was the best idea. After all, pancakes do not have sexual undertones leaking from them. Harry pondered what he had done to deserve this but was saved as a freckled ginger employee threw a rolled up napkin at the gold bear, nailing him in his open jaw as he went to say something else. He approached the table with a small frown on his face.

He had a mop of bright orange curls on his head, partially hidden beneath a guard’s hat. His skin was pale but was decorated with dark brown freckles, the same brown as his eyes. He wore the standard guard uniform minus the jacket with a belt around his waist, holding a flashlight, pepper spray, a taser and a set of keys. He had a pair of black trainers on his feet instead of dress shoes and a pair of fingerless leather gloves on his hands. When he spoke he had a very faint Australian accent.

“The park will be opening soon so I hope you two weren’t doing what I think you were doing!” he warned before glancing down at Harry, tilting his head slightly, “And you are?”  
Harry swallowed the pancake he had in his mouth before introducing himself.

“I’m Harry Potter, the new night guard here?” Recognition dawned on the guys face.

“Oh! Vincent mentioned that the new guard was here. I’m Fritz Smith. I also work the nightshifts but I don’t think we’ll be working together for a bit. The newbies tend to get looked after by Mike until he deems them ready. He’s a real hard-ass, I’m telling ya’. Can’t slack off for a second around him,” the guard, Fritz, rambled, offering Harry his hand to shake. He had a firm grip.

“It’s nice to meet you, Fritz,” Harry replied. The man nodded before declaring he was going to bed. Harry quickly finished his pancakes and put his plate and cutlery on the trolley for washing before turning to the two animatronics.

“I’m going to head home before the park gets full. I hope to see you two tomorrow?” Harry asked as he swung his messenger bag onto his shoulder. Fredbear nodded and smiled while Springbonnie wished him a nice day.

Despite it not even being nine yet, Harry was going to go home and have a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I've been super busy because this year is the last year of my apprenticeship and I have so many assignments it's unreal!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> WeirdO


	4. Chapter 4 - Park It

Harry observed the stall selling little Fazbear accessories, debating on whether the bandanna or bib would be better for Eddie, who was napping in the little baby carrier he had strapped to his chest. He had already bought Andromeda a colour changing mug that had reminded him vaguely of Tonks that he was sure she would appreciate. After a moment’s thought, he decided on the little bandanna with the words “Let’s Party!” on would be better, although he made a mental note to come back and buy the bib later on. It was just too cute. Thanking the vendor he grabbed his purchase and turned to Vincent, who was accompanying him today, although he looked extremely tired. The man had insisted on showing him around today, despite working a full night shift previously. Harry suspected that he would doze off as soon as they sat down for some lunch.

“I’m all done here so where next?” Harry asked as he pulled the tag off the bandanna and tied it around Eddie’s neck carefully, ensuring that it was loose enough to come off with a simple tug from the toddler. Vincent gave a jerk from where he’d been leaning against the side of the stall, blinking wearily.

“Huh? Oh! I wanted to introduce you to the main gang at the arcade, although it is quite loud in there so we can wait until the little one has woken or…”Vincent trailed off as Harry shook his head.

“Eddie’s not really a grumpy baby when woken. It’s when he’s hungry that you’ve got to watch out,” Harry joked with a smile, getting brighter when he gets a quiet chuckle from Vincent. Vincent pushes off and leads the way down the path, pointing out some stalls that Harry might be interested in, as well as a shop where customers can purchase small toy animatronics, although they were very expensive. Harry just shrugged and informed him that money really wasn’t a problem, gaining a raised eyebrow.

Eventually, they arrived at a large building with a neon red sign “ARCADE” on the front, along with a few neon yellow stars surrounding it. The building was simple red brick and had tinted windows for maximum gameplay enjoyment. The doors were secured open so the fast beat techno music and people’s cheers could be heard from several metres away from the building. Stepping inside was akin to stepping into a club, albeit one that catered to children and teens rather than frisky adults. The entrance held machines for changing notes into coins as well as a prize corner, which had a large blue box with purple stripes next to it while a bouncy teenager manned the desk.

“That box holds the Marionette. Probably the creepiest animatronic in the park to be honest. Always gives me the chills. I never understand how the kiddos can like the thing,” Vincent said, shuddering as he did. Harry was about to reply when a sleepy grumble alerted him to the waking toddler in his arms. Harry ran a hand over his head as Eddie looked up at him with his amber eyes before snuggling back into Harry’s chests, ignoring the world for now. The wizard smiled at his charge before heading further into the arcade.

The main room of the arcade held the standard arcade machines, all Fazbear themed from what Harry could tell. Looking around he spotted a tall purple bunny animatronic, Bonnie, if he remembered correctly. The bunny was standing with his back to a wall, surveying the crowd before locking eyes with Harry. Bonnie cocked his head to the side, his reddish pink eyes looking Harry up and down, almost confused. Harry frowned, about to head over there but was interrupted by what looked like Foxy. The pirate was wearing the same outfit as he was in the sign for this place, although it looked a little bit grubby, probably from children. The fox gave a small bow, gesturing with his hook.

“Argh! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s! What can Foxy do for ye’?” the scarlet fox asked, his voice an accent that Harry could only describe as Pirate. Harry stood there for a moment, perplexed. The fox was at least seven feet tall as he was, slightly hunched over to look Harry in the eye, and had teeth that looked a little too sharp to be in a children’s establishment.

“Morning there Captain Foxy! This is the new crew member Harry. I told you about him last night, remember?” Vincent spoke up, spooking Harry as he hadn’t heard the man approach in his musing about the sharp teeth. Foxy spared Vincent a glance before looking Harry over again, visible eye narrowing slightly.

“Ye don’t look like a night guard. More like one o’ those lasses who work the bakery,” he remarked after a moment, giving Harry another once over. Harry tried not to get offended, aware that he was small and slender compared to the other guards he had seen here but damn did the fox’s critical gaze spur something within him. As though sensing Harry’s ire, Eddie reached up and patted his cheeks with both hands, babbling some nonsense that might have been some reassurances. Might have been.

Harry shot the fox a dark stare before focussing on Eddie, planting a kiss on both of his hands before peppering his chubby face with kisses. Vincent watched before turning to Foxy, who looked a bit bewildered.

“You just called him a woman to his face Foxy. Of course he’s not going to thank you for it,” he explained, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t mean ta insult yer laddie,” Foxy apologised after a moment, lowering his ears and giving Harry a kicked puppy look. Harry tried to ignore it but the fox had somehow managed to fluff up his fur to look even more pathetic. He exhaled heavily.

“All is forgiven. Besides, you don’t really seem like much of a pirate,” Harry taunted, letting a smirk pull up one-half of his lips as Foxy looked scandalised, trying to shoot back with a reply but butchering the sentence. Harry was impressed that the robot had enough mentality to mentally stall like humans. Laughs bubbled out when the fox’s cheeks started to glow pink as he puffed up his fur in embarrassment. The wizard ended up doubling over, one hand supporting Eddie’s head, as he laughed, glancing up only to laugh again as Foxy looked more and more scandalised by the minute. When he was eventually able to gather his breath and composure, he looked up and noticed that they were joined by who he guessed was Freddy Fazbear himself, giving the small group a small smile.

“I see that you’re entertaining the guests Foxy but may I remind you that your show begins in ten minutes?” the bear reminded, causing Foxy to give a hurried goodbye before dashing off, quicker than Harry thought he could move. He turned back to Freddy giving him a once over before holding out a paw. Harry took it, noting that Freddy had extremely soft fur and what felt like smooth leather pads, probably to help him grip items. Freddy was wearing a black bowtie and hat but was missing the buttons that he had had in the sign to the park, although Harry silently admitted that the buttons probably would have looked a little silly on the animatronic, especially since they would be half hidden by the fluffy fur on his belly. Speaking of the belly, the fur on there was a slightly lighter brown than the rest of him. He looked like a seven and a half foot tall teddy bear to be honest, although not as creepy. Overall, Harry thought he was kind of cute.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. Springs and Fredbear wouldn’t cease talking about you yesterday. It was starting to get aggravating, especially since Springs can talk one hundred miles a minute. I am Freddy Fazbear, although you probably already knew that,” the bear introduced, shaking Harry’s hand. If Harry had to use a word to describe Freddy’s voice it would be homely. The bear just had a low, smooth voice that the teen could listen to all day, although he would never admit it, even under the threat of death.

“It’s nice to meet you too Mr. Fazbear,” Harry replied, only to get interrupted by the bear’s laughter.

“Just call me Freddy,” the bear insisted after he finished laughing.

“Only if you call me Harry,” Harry replied, raising an eyebrow as the bear continued to grin at him.

“Okay Harry,” the bear acquiesced, opening his mouth to continue but was interrupted by Bonnie coming over. Like his poster, Bonnie was a dark purple, almost blue, and had a red bowtie around his neck. He had a bright red guitar strapped to his back. He had a lighter shade of purple on his chest and inner ears like all the other animatronics Harry had encountered so far. He was as fluffy as all the other animatronics were.

“Hello Bonnie! I caught you looking at Harry earlier. Like what you see?” Vincent greeted, slinging an arm over Harry’s shoulder and grinning. The bunny straightened from the slightly hunched posture he had maintained, looking embarrassed (seems to be a theme today). He shook his head quickly when Freddy shot him a disapproving stare, muttering something to him that sounded vaguely like “Marionette” before he looked at Harry.

“Sorry about earlier! My name is Bonnie, as you heard. You’re Harry Potter, right? My sister told me about you,” Bonnie introduced but didn’t offer his hand, too busy wringing them together. His voice was higher than Freddy’s but had an anxious tone to it, making his voice sound higher than it really did. Harry thought the bunny looked like it was about to combust.

“No problem! You’re Springs little brother, yes? It’s nice to meet you Bonnie. This is Eddie, my godson,” Harry answered back, ruffling Eddie’s hair as he did, rousing the toddler from where he was attempting to eat Harry’s shirt. Must be hungry.

Bonnie reached over and patted Eddie on the head gently, smiling slightly when he babbled and turned towards the rabbit.

“Is Chica around? I want to introduce Harry to the whole gang before we go for lunch,” Vincent asked, looking around for the mentioned chicken. Thankfully, she wasn’t far away and was summoned over with a wave from Freddy. Unlike the others, Chica wasn’t covered in fur but tiny faux feathers in a bright butter yellow, with a plastic orange beak and rubber casing on her lower legs. Instead of a bib like on the poster, she instead wore a white vest with “LET’S EAT!” emblazoned on the front in pink bubble writing. She had wider hips and broad shoulders, still decidedly female but a more muscular one. She had long feathers on her lower back, more suited for airborne birds than a chicken. She had a crest on top of her head in the same yellow feathers, each one about the size of Harry’s hand, wrist to middle fingertip. She had feathers trailing from her wrist to shoulder, acting like wings, although they weren’t connected to her torso as normal birds are.

“You called, Freddy?” She asked, her voice deeper than Harry thought it would be but in an aged way, like a mother’s voice. Freddy nodded towards Harry.

“The new night guard is here to meet us,” Freddy explained as Chica scrutinised him, narrowing her eyes at the bandanna Eddie wore. Harry had a mental image of a cartoon chicken pursing her lips Daffy Duck style and had to hold his breath to prevent laughter.

“It’s nice to meet you Chica! My name is Harry and this is Eddie,” Harry introduced himself quickly, ignoring Vincent’s snort behind him (traitor!) and Bonnie’s snicker behind Freddy. The chicken brightened up after a moment, sticking out a hand for him to shake. Taking it, Harry instantly noted how tight the grip was, even though he was ninety percent sure the chicken didn’t realise it. It didn’t hurt, he just noticed.

“Anyway, as nice as this little meeting was, I’ve got a whole park to show Harry and only one day to do it! So if you don’t mind, we’ll be on our way!” Vincent rushed, reaching out to guide Harry towards the exit and away from the golden version of Freddy that was walking up behind the gang, glaring at the older guard as though he’d like to maul him, with a cheery grin on his face.

“Aw. You’re not leaving without introducing us, old pal? I’m hurt,” the bear growled, baring his teeth while placing a fuzzy paw on his chest, as though his heart hurt. Harry could see why Fredbear had called him Golden Freddy. The two could be twins, although Gold had black eyes with white pupils, which none of the others seemed to have. Like Fredbear, he had a purple hat and bowtie but lacked anything else. He was also one colour all over, which was another unique feature. Finally, he was a couple of inches taller than Freddy, making Harry feel even smaller, especially when he stopped behind the two men, looming over.

“My apologies Goldie. I truly didn’t see you there,” Harry had to hand it to Vincent. He had seemed worried before but his voice was as calm and smooth as ever. Harry probably wouldn’t be able to boast the same if the killer look was directed at him. As it was, Goldie had placed a paw on Harry’s shoulder as he glared at Vincent.

“Goldie, this is Harry. He’s the new night guard that will be working with Mike,” Freddy interrupted, snapping Goldie and Vincent out of their death stares. Must be quite the story behind that, Harry mused.  
“So you’re the one my bro’s been going on about, huh? I can see why. He always liked the small, cute things,” Goldie grumbled, swinging his head over Harry’s, causing the wizard to look straight up to look the bear in the eye. Harry raised an eyebrow before being distracted by Eddie reaching up for Goldie’s face, the bear pulling a funny expression before blowing a raspberry at the toddler. Harry wondered who the biggest kid was for a second.

“It’s nice to meet you, uh, Goldie?” Harry questioned, wondering if the bear actually liked being called that by strangers. The bear chuckled, sending slight vibrations down Harry’s back from where Goldie was pressed against it. The wizard was not going to think about.

“Oh, I like your voice. British, I presume?” Goldie asked, staring Harry in the eye now as he nodded before looking straight forward again as he started to get a crick in his neck. Glancing at his watch, Harry deduced that it was close to lunchtime, especially since Eddie had gone back to trying to eat his shirt again.

“As nice as it was to meet you all, we do have to go get some lunch now as the little man here is starting to get hungry. I can try to come back once we’ve finished the tour if you like? Fritz has offered to take over the tour at three so Vince can go get some sleep before his shift tonight,” Harry expressed, offering the animatronics a smile, broken by Eddie smacking him straight in the face. He ignored the snickers as he frowned at the toddler blinking innocently up at him.

“Oh! Do you have a mobile? Can we have your number? That way we can chat when you’re not here!” Chica asked, channelling her inner Springs as she did. Harry blinked before spouting off the memorised digits, wondering if the animatronics have a phone. Wait, they’re robots. They’re GIANT phones.

The chicken beamed at him as a ding was heard from his mobile. Pulling it out and opening the message which just had a smiley face on it. Harry replied with a grinning face and put his mobile away.  
“Have a nice day Harry. If you do come back we’ll see you then. If not, then we’ll see you on your first night shift,” Freddy dismissed, waving before turning and disappearing off into the crowd with Bonnie and Chica. Goldie, however, walked around and stood in front of the wizard.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to Marionette, or Marion, as we call her,” the bear explained, leading the way back to the prize corner, where the blue and purple box was. It was quieter over here than the rest of the arcade. The teen perked up when she saw them approaching, tapping on top of the giant box softly before wandering off into the arcade.

Harry heard what he was pretty sure was ‘POP goes the weasel’ playing before the box opened, revealing a white mask with red cheeks, purple tear tracks, and bright red lipstick. The eyes and mouth were both black, same as the rest of the marionette's body, bar a few stripes on the arms and legs. Three buttons were attached to the thin torso. Despite being called Marionette there were no strings attached to her. Harry was pretty sure Goldie said it was a girl.

Harry hadn’t felt it earlier but he was pretty sure that he felt magic coming from the Marionette now. It was subtle but there, and definitely stronger than Harry’s, almost terrifyingly so. But the magic itself was soothing, like the waves on the ocean. Ready to whip up a storm in an instant but mostly calm when beached.

“So you’re the new guy? I’m Marionette but call me Marion, everyone does,” she whispered, almost causing Harry to miss what she said. Harry offered her a hand, noting that hers were almost double his size and had only three flexible fingers. She shook it carefully. Harry noted that she seemed to be made of velvet, with something more rubber-like underneath. When their skin connected, a jolt was sent through his magic, almost searching. Whatever it was looking for, it caused Marionette sigh gently, relaxing to sink a few centimetres back into her box. 

“Nice to meet you Marion. I’m Harry but from what I’ve gathered, Fredbear and Springs have already told you about me. This is Eddie,” Harry introduced quietly, gesturing to the toddler at the appropriate moment. Although her face didn’t change, Harry got the feeling that she was smiling softly.

“Come speak to me later Harry. We have much to discuss,” Marionette muttered, sinking back into her box after ruffling Eddie’s hair. Turning, Harry almost laughed as Goldie looked to be in the middle of choking Vincent, although he wasn’t doing any damage. He shook his head and decided to wait outside for the two to be done with their act.

Harry observed the children going past with their families, smiling and laughing without a care in the world. A smile crossed his face before he was interrupted by a sealed cotton candy bag being shoved in his face, causing him to jolt, which made Eddie giggle. Looking up he met Fritz’s grin. Taking it, Harry placed it into the duffle bag hanging from his shoulder and smiled at the man in thanks before checking his watch. He could have sworn it wasn’t that late before but now the face read twenty past three. Huh.  
“My apologies Fritz. We were kind of caught up meeting everyone in the arcade. Goldie is certainly…intense, especially with Vincent,” Harry apologised. They were meant to meet him at Fredbear’s for some lunch at three before Vincent goes to sleep. The ginger grinned again, waving him off.

“It’s no biggie! Besides, it’s easier to just leave them two to it. Freddy will sort them out if they start getting too rough with each other. Now, let’s go get some grub in you before you get any skinnier, you nerd,” Fritz teased before leading the way to Fredbear’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> A long chapter for you today! Also yay! I uploaded within a week!
> 
> Leave a comment if I missed any mistakes in my writing please, I currently don't have a beta to proof-read this for me.
> 
> Guten Tag!
> 
> WeirdO


	5. Chapter 5 - Mama Bear

Harry fed Eddie some jarred food that Andromeda had made, making sure that the toddler didn’t spit any out (he didn’t, he was a very good boy). At the same time, he listened to Fredbear and Springbonnie sing songs on stage, waiting for his and Fritz’s food to arrive. He had chosen a large steak with chips and a large cola at Fritz’s insistence that the sandwich Harry was going to get was not enough. Fritz himself had gone for a medium meat feast pizza, with hotdogs stuffed in the crust and an XL cola.

“So, why did you apply to work at Freddy’s? Vincent said that you were attending Rualstone University! That place is one of the top-tier Universities! Only the rich elite get into there! So why would you wanna work at Freddy’s of all places?” Fritz asked, giving Harry an incredulous look. Harry replied with a suspicious look of his own.

“I didn’t tell Vincent that,” he replied, dodging the question for now. 

“One of our engineers goes there and recognised you yesterday. I believe his name is Brandon?” Fritz explained. It wasn’t a name Harry was familiar with but if the guy was an engineer then he was probably in an advanced robotics class. Maybe Harry would be introduced later.

“I applied for this job because I wanted the quiet that a night shift would bring. I don’t know if you heard but there was a terrorist that was hunting people in Britain. My classmates and I got caught up in the middle of that,” Harry explained quietly, unable to meet Fritz’s eye so he focused on feeding his charge. Had he looked up at that moment, he would have noticed the redhead drooping, his normal exuberant attitude gone for a time. He immediately perked up as an idea occurred to him.

“Have you met Freya yet?” the Australian asked the Brit, a smirk on his face and mischief in his tone.

“Not that I recall,” Harry replied, wary of what the man had planned, that grin did not look good for Harry’s vow to keep out of trouble. In fact, it looked like it would get him in a lot of trouble.  
“I’ll show you around but first I want to show you the coolest shop this place has,” Fritz promised, growing almost giddy. Harry’s interest was piqued.

“Oh?” he prodded, feeding Eddie the last of his food and placing the jar back into the changing bag, pulling out the wet wipes to clean his face.

“It’s a surprise!” Fritz exclaimed looking over as a server arrived with their food and drinks. They both dug in with relish, Harry wolfing the food down after discovering how delicious it was. He finished first and glanced at Eddie as the toddler had not said anything in a while. He let out a sigh at discovering the metamorphmagus asleep. Serves him right for keeping Andromeda up all night with his cries.

“Harry!” a female voice cried out, smothering him in a fur-filled hug. Seems Springbonnie had noticed them. A glance told Harry that Fredbear was interacting with the children around the stage, telling a story to the enraptured audience. He patted the bunny on the arm as she drew back, offering a wave to Fritz.

“Hey Springs, how have you been?” Harry asked, genuinely interested, which the animatronic picked up on.

“Well, after you left yesterday Fredbear and I performed all day for the kiddies! One of them fell over though and cut their elbow so Fredbear had to take them to the first aider although none of us like the first aider because he’s creepy and always smokes when he’s not busy! He’s also very rude to us animatronics, often calling us stupid machines but we’re not stupid and I told him so once and he flicked ash all over me so Henry had to come in and clean up my suit and it was very annoying! Henry’s very nice although he’s very old but he was actually the one who built us and it’s amazing that he’s still looking after us, even after all these years! Oh! Fredbear mentioned that you met Goldie earlier and wanted to warn you to be careful but Freddy intervened and said that Goldie liked you which is astonishing as Goldie doesn’t like anyone and is usually very mean, especially to the guards so the fact he likes you is amazing! I knew he would though because you’re a very nice human and treat us as people. Freddy said that he was happy to welcome you to the family if you wanted to join and Marion agreed. Everyone likes you! Goldie usually doesn’t care whether we like people though and intimidates any of the guards that work around the arcade, often threatening to stuff them into suits and use the Joy of Creation. Only Marion can use the Joy of Creation though so they’d only end up going away which is sad because some of the guards were very nice! I thought they were nice,” Springbonnie word-vomited, tone becoming more subdued at the end.

Harry took a moment to process what was just thrust at him and one thing stood out as odd so he asked about it.

“What is the Joy of Creation? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to or can’t,” His question caused Springs to freeze, like a deer caught in the headlights. The yellow rabbit visibly gulped, which Harry found fascinating.

“I can’t talk about it…” she mumbled, an apology in her tone. Harry figured as much and gave her a smile despite his curiosity pushing at him to insist. She perked up before gasping.

“Oh! Fritz! I came over to tell you that the Toys are having a wash down because some kids started a food fight at that birthday party, so you can’t show Harry around the Toyland today,” She informed the ginger, twitching her large ears.

“That sucks. Give them my regards, will you? I was going to show Harry the minitronics before heading to Freya’s though, so I’ll introduce them some other time, maybe on one of the night shifts, or ask Mike too,” Fritz replied airily. Harry watched as Springs whole demeanor changed. She tensed her muscles, clenched her fists and glared at Fritz. Standing up straight, she stormed off after another dark look, not even saying goodbye which Harry was a little disappointed at. He shared a look with Fritz but the man seemed exasperated.

“She’s just jealous,” He explained, shaking his head.

Time Skip

Harry shot the laughing ginger a scathing glare as the small animatronic cuddled further into his back. Using the straps of Eddie’s carrier as leverage. The minitronic had started to cling to Harry within five minutes of being within the shop. It was about fourteen inches tall, covered in golden fur and sporting a purple hat and bowtie. It would have passed for a miniature Fredbear if it wasn’t for the eyes. Pitch black with white pupils, just like Goldie had. Harry tried to shrug it off again but shot the redhead another glare when he opened his mouth.

“I don’t think it can bear to part with you Harry!” Fritz snickered, weakly pulling at the small bear but snickering too much to actually put any strength behind the motion. One of the employees finally came over from where they had been too busy laughing at the teen’s predicament, pulling the bear off and depositing it onto one of the counters. It didn’t do much as the bear jumped and clung to Harry’s arm as soon as it was released. Harry let loose a sigh, maneuvering the bear until it was sitting comfortably in one of his arms. He sent another glare at Fritz before looking around the store. Smaller animatronics filled the shelves, those not in boxes were activated and interacting with customers. Although a few were snickering at Harry.

“Sir? Would you like me to take him off your hands?” One of the employees asked, gesturing towards the clingy minitronic. Harry quickly passed it over before it could cling tighter, ignoring its growls as he did. It glared at the employee, causing the poor brunette to shake.

“We’re leaving!” He declared, stalking past Fritz, who finally lost it and guffawed, bending over as he laughed loudly. Harry just stood waiting by the door, glaring at anyone laughing, including the other miniature mascots. He didn’t notice Eddie’s changing bag gaining some wait as something small hid inside of it. Fritz eventually pulled himself back together, leading the way out of the shop and towards the gated off area he had noticed before. The two passed through a gate that Fritz had to unlock, heading towards a black brick building with tinted windows set high up. They seemed to be going through a back entrance.

“Fritz? Are we allowed to come through here?” Harry asked, glancing at the security door they were heading towards. The redhead blinked at him before pulling out a radio from his backpack and speaking into it.

“Yo Jeremy! Tell Freya that the newbie is here!” Placing the radio back into the bag without waiting for a response, Fritz began rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Nothing to worry about Harry. Just got to wait for the girls who work here to let us in. And don’t worry about being here, Freya wanted to meet you!” He chirped, grinning when the door buzzed open just as he finished. Sending a wink to Harry, he led the way inside, which looked pitch black to Harry’s eyes.

Stepping in, the interior looked like a large theatre, except the seats were replaced with booths, set up in a step array, so they were all looking down onto a large stage. The curtains were closed at the moment but Harry could hear some classical music coming from behind it. There was a bar taking up one of the corners made of dark red wood. It was too dark for Harry to accurately tell the wall colour but he thought it might have been slate grey.

A hand on his arm caught his attention and he turned to meet what he thought was Foxy until he got a second glance. While she did have the same fur colour as foxy, although she had a white muzzle and paws, and was indeed a fox, she had a more slim form, although she was just as tall. She had two hands instead of a hook and lacked the eyepatch. She also wore a tan hoodie and matching shorts. Her feet were bare.

“So, this is the fresh meat, huh? Doesn’t look all that impressive,” She drawled, looking him up and down with her yellow eyes. Harry couldn’t place her accent but it sounded rough, like she had a cold or was growling every word. He glared as her words registered but didn’t say anything as Eddie shifted in his sleep, cuddling closer to Harry. The fox followed his movements, blinking as if she hadn’t noticed the baby, which she probably hadn’t. Her eyes softened, scanning over Harry again.

“You of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover Vixen,” Fritz intoned, shooting her a disapproving look. The fox held her hands up in surrender, showing that her actual palms were bare rubber instead of fur.

“Boss lady wants to meet ya,” She answered, gesturing for them to follow, although Fritz stayed where he was.

“I’m going to stay here. I don’t exactly want to see Daffy at the moment,” he explained. A loud squawk came from behind the curtains. Harry guessed that “Daffy” was likely to be the Chica of this place. He followed behind Vixen when she pulled on his arm. He noted that her tail was a lot puffier than Foxy’s had been.

“So what made ya want to work at a place like this? I mean, it’s a great place, very fun, but ya know,” Vixen asked, glancing back at him. He hummed.

“I wanted a quiet job, and my only other option was working part time at a café, which wouldn’t allow me to attend my university classes, so I went with the amusement park. Andy wasn’t exactly thrilled but Eddie has enjoyed today,” He answered, glancing at a poster of Vixen that was hanging on the wall.

“I’m guessing this is Eddie. Is he yours? Is Andy his mom?” She questioned, leading him down a hallway beside the stage, walking past doors, labelled ‘Equipment’, ‘Props’, ‘Costumes’, and ‘Dressing Rooms’. She turned into the final door, leading to a corridor that was almost black, although the doors that lined each side had lights on in them.

“Eddie’s my godson and Andy’s his grandmother. I have no experience with kids so she offered to move in with me to help. She’s been a literal lifesaver so far,” He replied, glancing ahead as a door opened. A soft brown, bear animatronic stood out, with red cheeks and bright blue eyes. She had cream splotches on random points of her body. She wore tuxedo leotard outfit, like a magician’s assistant, with a top hat, which had a red ribbon. She smiled as she saw Vixen and perked as she spotted Harry.

“Harry, this is Pancake! Pancake, this is Harry Potter, the new guy. He’s here to meet Freya,” Vixen introduced, waving towards the two. Pancake sauntered over with a hand outstretched and a smile on her face. Harry took it, noticing that she had lighter fur than Freddy had, with the faint smell of chocolate. Her fur was also softer than Freddy’s had been, which boggled him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Pancake,” Harry greeted, causing the bear to laugh softly.

“Just call me Pancake, Harry! It’s very nice to meet you too. I’m sure Mama would agree with me,” She replied, a faint British accent there. Her voice suited her, soft but warm.

“Alright, now that the greetings are over, we’ll be heading off,” Vixen interjected, nudging Harry forwards. Pancake followed, stepping in time with the wizard.

“Mama asked me to see her so I’ll accompany you!” She explained as Vixen gave her a curious look. The three descended into silence, interrupted as a blue rabbit ran passed, followed by a lavender one, screeching at her. The two were followed by a hysterically laughing white fox, who waved as the trio passed her. Finally, a sleepy bright yellow chicken followed sedately behind, nodding at Vixen and Pancake, sending Harry a curious look before going into one of the dressing rooms. 

At the end of the hall was a closed door, which Vixen nodded to before leaving without a word, which Pancake huffed at but ignored, pushing the door open instead. Inside was a large room, one wall filled with floor to ceiling mirrors while the others were a dark red. A black carpet covered the floor, a red leather couch pushed up against the wall beside the door. A dresser, filled with combs, brushes, perfume, and, funnily, glitter, was pushed against the opposite wall, a black chair pushed underneath. Behind the door was more space. There was a partially open door, which seemed to be a walk-in closet of sorts, was in the corner, but what drew Harry’s eyes was the large bed that took up the rest of the room. It was decorated with sky blue, silk sheets with silver designs. It had a thick grey canopy, which reminded Harry of the drapes that the Hogwarts beds had had. Sitting on the edge of the bed was a brown bear animatronic.

She was the same colouring as Freddy, which is where the similarities ended. She had pink highlighting her torso, ears, and dappled on her thighs. She had a perfect hourglass figure, with fluffier fur. She also had a puffier tail, although that seemed to be the norm for these animatronics. The bear was wearing a black, silk dressing gown with black fishnet stockings going to mid-thigh, although she had nothing on her feet. She smiled at the two.

“Good afternoon Mama! You wished to see me?” Pancake asked, beaming at the bear. Harry couldn’t stop wondering why an animatronic would need a bed. Then he glanced at the chest and gathered that they could probably get freaky, these ones at least. His face felt hot all of a sudden.

“Can you do me a favour? Can you give the costume designs to Violet for me? She’s hiding again,” the bear, Freya, if Harry had to make a guess, asked, nodding to some documents on the couch behind them. Pancake saluted, which Harry thought was adorable, before scooping up the papers and departing, planting a kiss on Harry’s cheek. He felt his cheeks get even hotter than before, unable to meet Freya’s gaze.

“I’m sure you’ve already guessed, but I am Freya, leader of the Fazbear Burlesque house. I make it a habit of meeting all employees when they are hired. There was an incident a few years ago that I would not like to repeat. Blood is so hard to get out of fur,” She greeted, her warm tone contradicting with her ending words. Harry tensed, pulling his magic to the surface, ready to be used.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Freya. You already know but I’m Harry Potter,” He introduced, keeping his tone loose and casual. Freya just seemed amused, standing and walking over. She was taller than Harry but didn’t seem as tall as Freddy had been. Standing up allowed Harry to glimpse the bubble-gum pink bra she wore.

“As long as you are no threat to my family, Mr. Potter, you have nothing to worry about,” She soothed drawing the teen into a side hug that immediately soothed him. His magic was telling him that she was no threat at the moment, and was unlikely to be a threat in the future. His magic was rarely wrong.

Freya opened her mouth to say something but the ring of Harry’s phone interrupted them. Pulling it out, Harry recognised the number as Graham’s. 

“Hello?” He greeted, curious as to why the old man was ringing him. The manager had left his number in the folder he had given him so Harry had added it to his phone.

“Afternoon, Mr. Potter. Are you enjoying your tour of the park? It seems quiet on your end,” Graham asked. Harry could hear Fredbear in the background, arguing with what sounded like Golden Freddy. He was pretty sure Fritz had told him that the two were NOT supposed to mix.

“I’m at Freya’s right now,” Harry explained, hearing a screech from the animatronics on the other end with a simultaneous “WHAT?!” Graham snorted.

“Well, I hate to cut your meeting short but there was a document that I forgot to give you, a non-disclosure agreement that you need to sign before you work here. My apologies,” The older man apologised.

“No problem, sir. I’ve got to head home soon anyway because the little man is asleep. Am I meeting you at Fredbear’s?” Harry asked, shooting Freya an apologetic look that she waved away, hugging Harry instead, causing him to squeak. 

“Yes, please. Are you alright lad? You made an odd noise,” He queried, conveying concern. Freya chuckled next to the phone.

“Just giving Mr. Potter a friendly goodbye, Graham,” She purred, smirking as twin growls echoed down the phone. Seemed the two golden bears can agree on their dislike of Freya.

“I’ll be there soon!” Harry blurted before hanging up, looking at the fascinating black on black pattern on the carpet. Freya snorted.

“Oh get going you little cutie pie! Come see one of my shows sometime,” She growled right into his ear pulling away. Harry nodded before escaping the room, going to find Fritz.


	6. Chapter 6 - Nice Digs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while.
> 
> This one may have some mistakes but bear with me! My laptop has been buggy lately.
> 
> I have also created an ask blog on tumblr for this au although Harry isn't in it (yet). It's fazbearfunlandau! It doesn't have a lot of posts at the moment but it will slowly expand.
> 
> Guten Tag!
> 
> WeirdO

Harry scrolled through his twitter, liking the cat video before glancing around, looking for Vincent. He was stood in the arcade, waiting for the other to show up and give him his uniform but so far Harry hadn’t seen him. He spotted Freddy heading his way though so he locked his phone, placing it into his pocket. 

“Evening Freddy! Empty, isn’t it?” Harry greeted, motioning to the empty arcade as the bear leaned his back against the wall next to him, humming in agreement.

“Park’s closed at this time,” Freddy answered, staring at Harry’s face, not that the wizard noticed. He was too busy waving at Chica and Bonnie as they cleaned up some discarded drink cups.

“I know, I just thought that there would be employees to clean up,” Harry replied, meeting Freddy’s eyes.

“The animatronics are in charge of basic cleaning of their areas. The employees deal with outside, food stuff and waste collection. It gives us something to do in the evenings,” Freddy explained, gesturing to where Foxy was dumping some discarded toys into a large plastic box. Harry sent the fox a smile when he waved a greeting.

“That’s sounds reasonable. What do you guys do at night, anyway?” Harry asked, an image of the animatronics playing the arcade machines popping into his head.

“We take turns patrolling the maintenance tunnels underneath the park. We use them for transport when it’s raining or when one of us is damaged. Saves us the hassle of travelling outside,” Freddy answered, gesturing Harry to follow him. He led the way through a staff door and gestured to a work lift.

“No one mentioned the tunnels to me but they make sense. You guys would probably be mobbed if you went outside during the day,” Harry mused, imagining Freddy drowning in a mob of toddlers. He stifled a snort.

“It’s because the guards don’t patrol it. No one can get into the maintenance tunnels without alerting the animatronics,” A Male voice drawled from behind them, belonging to a brunette with dull brown eyes. The guy was of average height and suffered from a resting bitch face. He had pale skin and purple bags under his eyes. He wore the full security uniform over a skinny build. 

“I’m Harry Potter. Are you Mike Schmidt?” Harry introduced, offering the guy a hand, surprised when he shook it. He seemed the type to leave someone hanging.

“Yep. That’s me. Vincent can’t make it because he’s dealing with a child who seems to have been abandoned by her parents. Poor kid,” Mike explained his presence, brows furrowing. He wore the same guard’s uniform as Sherry, Fritz and Vincent had, but wasn’t wearing the jacket or tie. He was wearing the cap though.

Harry nodded, saying goodbye to Freddy before following Mike outside, heading towards a building that was hidden behind a cropping of pine trees, which Harry thought was funny. He didn’t know why but it made him grin anyway.

“So, you get along with Golden Freddy? That bastard doesn’t seem to like any of us. Not that I blame him,” Mike asked, glancing at Harry as he unlocked the door to the building. Harry looked way too young to get involved with the animatronics to Mike.

“He seemed alright to me, if a little hostile to Vincent,” Harry responded, tilting his head in question.

“Never liked Vincent. He’s a creepy bastard,” Mike retorted.

“He might be my uncle so I’m going to be nice to him. Besides, he isn’t that bad,” Harry insisted, facing the other man. Mike didn’t reply, instead leading the way down a short corridor to a large locker room. Most of the lockers had nameplates on the front and held a combination lock. They were also quite large, three feet across and six feet up. Mike led the way to one of the ones without a nameplate and grabbed a sticky note that was on the front before turning to Harry.

“Right. This here is your personal locker. Any valuables and clothes you want to store will go here. This sticky note has the code and instructions to reset it. I recommend you memorise a new code quickly as there are some employees who think it is their God-given right to snoop in others stuff. I recommend bringing a couple sets of spare clothes to change into, including a set of sleep wear,” He explained, handing the note over to Harry before gesturing to follow him to the other room. This one held small doors, each emblazoned with “OCCUPIED” or “NOT OCCUPIED” in red and green lights.

“This here is the sleep room. Most employees are tired after their shift and decide to take a nap after. This is why I recommended the sleep wear. Through that door over there are four private bathrooms, equipped with showers and shower necessities. If you want to bring your own bath stuff, that’s fine, but store it in your locker when you are not using it. Now if you’d follow to the Rec room,” The brunette continued, gesturing to a door with “BATHROOMS” on it before leading back to the main hall and entering a large room.

The room was decorated in neutral browns and tans on the walls and had a deep green carpet. There was several brown leather couches scattered around the area in front of a couple TV’s, a couple occupied by employees in security uniform. Harry spotted Fritz playing a racing game with a younger brunet, both of them chatting amicably. The other side of the room was separated by a breakfast bar in dark wood. There was several coffee machines, a fridge, dishwasher, oven, and free vending machine behind the counter, as well as several cupboards. The far side of the room held computers and what looked like a VR suite. 

A chuckle caught Harry’s attention as he looked at Mike, who lifted a hand and pushed the wizards mouth closed. Blood rushed to his cheeks, staining them bright red.

“This is where most guards hang out before they go on their shifts. There isn’t much else to do between the guests leaving and midnight, so most either come hang in here or go help the park staff clean up. The animatronics come in here sometimes too,” Mike explained, nodding to the few people in the room. Harry waved to some, blinking as most waved back, quite enthusiastically in one guy’s case. Fritz’ companion noticed him and elbowed the ginger, nodding to Harry, who waved in response. Fritz stood, dragging the brunet with him as he sauntered over.

“Evening Mike, Harry! Have you been introduced to Jeremy yet?” He asked, tugging his friend forward, despite his reluctance. Harry shook his head, offering a hand to the nervous guy. He had brown hair that went every which way, similar to Harry’s, and dark eyes, almost black. He had mocha coloured skin with darker freckles spattered across his face and the back of his arms. He was shorter than Harry and seemed the same age. He wore black slacks and a white shirt with the Fazbear logo on the pocket. He had the guard’s hat attached to his belt, which also held a black torch, a tazer, pepper spray, and a leather pouch filled with zip ties. Everything seemed shiny and new.

“It’s nice to meet you Jeremy! I’m Harry Potter, I just started today,” Harry introduced, keeping his voice soft so as not to make the man more uncomfortable. A glimmer of recognition sparked in the other’s eyes, relaxing his tense body stance and taking Harry’s outstretched hand.

“Jeremy Fitzgerald. Fritz has been talking non-stop about you for a couple of days. I think he has a crush,” Jeremy replied, ignoring his friends sputtering as he continued, “I’m also starting tonight, hence my nerves.” Harry blinked, glancing over the ginger who know looked like an odd tomato. He wouldn’t meet Harry’s eyes, although he did glare when Mike smirked, looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

“Well, it’s nice to know I’m not the only newbie around here. Maybe we can grab a coffee in the morning? You’re invited too, Fritz. We’ll make it a date,” Harry teased, grinning as the man started choking as he tried to get out his words fast enough. Mike tugged Harry back to the locker rooms as Jeremy tried to calm his friend, but not before offering the two his number, with a wink thrown in for good measure. Harry snickered.

“Your locker should already have your uniform in it, as well as all the equipment and spare batteries for the taser and torch. Go get changed, I’ll meet you in the rec room,” Mike gestured to the locker before returning from where they came. Harry opened his locker and grabbed the uniform, stowing his bag, except for his phone, and headed to the bathrooms.

Once changed, Harry checked himself over in the mirror. The uniform had come with a vest, to be worn underneath, which was quite heavy, so Harry cast a feather light charm on it. He wore black slacks, a thick leather belt with a torch, taser, radio, pepper spray, and a pouch full of zip ties on it. He had a fleece jacket with the word “SECURITY” emblazoned on the back, which he decided not to wear as it was quite a warm night, and a guard’s hat, which he also decided not to wear. The shirt fit okay, if a little long so he tucked it into the trousers. He finished putting on the tie (it was a clip on. Best not give someone a way to strangle the security guards), leaving the bathroom and placing his clothes in the locker. He changed his code to the date of his first day at Hogwarts before departing to the rec room, noticing that it was slightly noisier than before.

Entering, he noticed that Mike and an unknown guy was playing a racing game, the rest of the guards around them, cheering them on. He noticed Jeremy was standing by the coffee machine, waiting for it to brew with a flask in his hand, made to hang off his hip. Harry suspected that doing so would result in bruising if they ever needed to run with it. He headed over, sitting at the breakfast bar. Jeremy gestured to the flask.

“Do you want one? Michael suggested that the “newbies” carry a flask of coffee with them. Apparently he fell asleep on his first night and got chewed out by Mike,” the brunet asked, gesturing to the guy playing with Mike.

“I don’t have a flask,” Harry answered, mournfully staring at the hot chocolate button on the hot drinks dispenser. Jeremy blinked before reaching below the counter, grabbing an identical flask to the one he was now filling with coffee. He placed it under the drinks dispenser and pressed the “Creamy Hot Chocolate” option. Harry blinked, watching the brunette add a lot of milk to his own drink, grabbing several sugar sachets and storing them in one of the belts empty pouches. The machine beeped, indicating that Harry’s was done. Taking it, Harry noticed that the machine had filled the flask up almost perfectly, leaving a very small area where the lid would go. Were the machines specifically built for the one litre flasks?

“Do you have anything with your hot chocolate?” Jeremy asked, returning the milk to the fridge. Harry pondered before shaking his head, placing the lid on the flask and inspecting the small cup that was attached to the bottom. He clipped it to the back of his belt, horizontally so it would smack off his ass if he was required to run tonight.

“Does this room pack have lunch items? I didn’t pack one tonight,” Harry asked as Jeremy hoisted a small black back pack onto his back.

“Well, what do you want? I can make you something as the kitchen is stocked,” He offered, beginning to pull items out of one of the cupboards. Harry went to protest, insisting that he can make his own food but Jeremy waved him off.

“I want to do it. Cooking relaxes me. I’m hoping to become a chef once I finish college,” the brunet declared, beginning to make some sort of pasta salad.

“I enjoy cooking too, when I’m doing it on my own terms, that is,” Harry responded, settling in to watch Jeremy, not noticing the confused look he was shot.

“Is there any other way to cook?” He asked, starting to fry some chicken in an herb butter. It smelled delicious. The wizard pondered what he could make for the other in return. Maybe a dessert of some kind? Or a snack?

“I’d find working in a restaurant too demanding. I like cooking new dishes with the knowledge of what the individual likes. I guess I like the freedom of cooking for my friends,” Harry mused as Jeremy stirred the pasta and removed the chicken, placing it on a plate to cool a little. The brunet started to mix a dressing, bringing out lettuce, tomatoes and some sauce Harry never caught the name of.

“Hmm. I can see where you’re coming from but I’m still standing by my dream,” Jeremy replied, starting to make up a simple salad while keeping an eye on the cooking pasta.

“I didn’t expect you to. Dreams are something we should strive to achieve,” Harry muttered, the conversation tapering off into silence as Harry watched Jeremy do his thing. It was quite impressive actually, even to Harry who had been cooking ever since he could reach the stove with a stool.

Soon enough, the brunet started placing the cooked pasta and chicken salad into a container with the dressing in a small plastic bottle. Some cutlery went into a separate compartment on the containers lid. Jeremy wandered out of the room for a minute, returning with a small backpack in a deep purple colour. He placed the container into the bag before passing it to Harry, who swung it onto his back.

“It’s twenty to midnight now so the guys should be collecting us in a moment. Shall we meet at half six for some breakfast tomorrow? Or do you want a nap first?” Harry asked, checking his watch.

“I’ll meet up with you here at six-fifteen and we can walk to Fredbear’s. Fritz mentioned that the night guards get free breakfast before seven,” Jeremy replied, checking that he had everything he needed as Mike walked over, smirking. Guess he won the game.  
“You two ready? Right then, let’s go Harry. We’re stationed next to Fazbear’s Fright tonight so I hope you’re not easily frightened. Jeremy, you and Fritz are stationed in Toyland, so you have nothing to fear. Although, watch out for Toy Bonnie. He’s an egotistical bastard so he might chat your ear off,” Mike informed them. Harry said goodbye to Jeremy and followed Mike outside.

Both of them pulled out their flashlights as the park lights were all off and set off towards the Fright Maze, which had the Fazbear Fright Monster House in the middle. Harry had been shown the maze on his tour with Vincent, although they didn’t go inside as it was quite busy, full of teenagers and adults. No kids as it was age restricted.

“So, do we patrol the maze of stay outside?” Harry asked Mike as the entrance came into view. The maze was made of brick walls, painted to look dingy and bloodstained, with deep gouges in some places.

“We go inside. Michael and Fiona patrol the main path and have access to the cameras, so we don’t need to worry about that. We just have to make sure nobody is hiding within the maze and that all the animatronics are out of the maze and in the house. You should have a tracker on the tablet in your bag. Each guard is assigned one,” He answered. Harry searched his bag, finding the tablet, a box of nutritional bars, energy tablets, a couple of water bottles and a pack of glow sticks. The bag didn’t even feel that heavy!

He activated the tablet, noticing that he had a few apps on it. One for cameras, one for tracking the animatronics in that section, one for the park map as well as your own location, and one for the underground tunnels, although that one was password protected. He opened the animatronic tracker, which brought up a map of the maze and little blue dots at points, which he guessed were the animatronics. Most of them were scattered in the house at the centre, although there was three wandering the maze.  
“Alright, we’re going to split up for now to return the animatronics to the house. If they give you trouble, just radio me and I’ll come deal with them. Use the map to find your way and if you encounter Springtrap, don’t let him corner you. HE’s unstable and shouldn’t even be above ground. He’s the big yellow zombunny,” Mike ordered, walking off to track down one of the animatronics. Harry sighed and set off in the other direction, observing the walls of the maze as he did. They reminded him of the alley ways that could be found in the big cities of America, just smelling a lot nicer. It was eerie in the dark.

Harry soon came close to one of the dots, starting to hear the heavy footsteps that usually preceded the animatronics. He raised the torch, illuminating a seven foo fox animatronic, although it looked like a nightmarish version. Guess that’s why they’re called nightmares. The fox had sharp claws and teeth, ripped and dirty fur, exposed wires and metal, and glowing orange eyes. It also had a metal tongue for some reason. His tail stuck out though as it was the only thing that didn’t look damaged, only dirty and matted, like he was a stray dog. The animatronic perked his ears up as he was illuminated, tail wagging as he caught sight of Harry.

“Ahoy there! Do y-you want t-t-to join m-me crew-w-w-w?” he called, waving the hooked hand in a greeting, the epitome of friendly puppy. Too bad the voice was low, almost growling and thick with the pirate accent that the fox’s seemed to have. Harry waved back, tucking the tablet in between his arm and torso.

“I can’t join the crew if I don’t know who you are. I’m Harry, one of the new night guards here,” Harry introduced, holding his hand out to the fox, although he worried that he might get caught on one of the exposed wires. The fox bounded over, pulling Harry into a hug before holding him by the shoulders, an arm’s length away.

“I be Nox! The most feared captain to ever sail the seven seas!” it yipped before hooking Harry’s elbow and dragging the teen towards the other dot on the tablet. Harry stumbled as he tried to keep up as the damage the fox was sporting seemed to be purely cosmetic as he seemed to move just fine. He was friendlier than he looked.

They soon came upon another animatronic, six-and-a-half foot yellow chicken animatronic holding a demon cupcake. She was in a similar state to the fox but had one red eye and one white. She also had two layers of teeth like needles. Her feathers looked cleaner however.

“Yar, this be Rhea, the finest knitter in all the lands! She be the youngest of me crew!” Nox introduced the chicken, who waved shyly to Harry before looking down at the ground, shuffling from foot to foot. Nox gestured to Harry.  
“This be Harry, the new guard! I be giving him a pirate’s welcome and guarding him from the big bad!”

Rhea twitched as Nox finished his sentence, reaching over and grabbing the fox’s arm, tugging the two away as a loud metallic screech was heard from a different part of the maze.

The chicken led the way to a building in the middle, looking like a small dilapidated mansion. Heading inside, the three entered into a torn up lounge room, although the sofa still seemed usable as the two animatronics lounged in it. Harry observed the room. The floor was bare floorboards, too faded to tell the original wood. The walls were covered in torn blue wallpaper and burnt paintings. The fireplace had an axe covered in fake blood in it. There was a smashed TV sitting in the room although there was no loose glass pieces on the floor, despite there being missing pieces in the screen. In fact, Harry reached a hand out and encountered a plastic screen creating a barrier. No lawsuits here!

“Harry? Have you managed to find the other animatronics?” Mike’s voice came through the radio on his belt, sounding out of breath. Harry pulled it up to his face, ignoring the curious stare from Nox and the wary one from Rhea.

“Hey Mike. Yeah, I found them. Seemed pretty eager to return to the house, to be honest. It was Nox and Rhea wandering outside. Who was on your end? Sounded mean,” Harry replied as Nox stood up, bounding out of the room when footsteps creaked from upstairs. Probably one of the other animatronics. Mike chuckled from the other end.

“Yeah, he was. Springtrap is a real piece of work. Violent as well. Come back to the entrance and we’ll meet up before continuing. It’s better than navigating alone, especially since Springtrap refuses to go back to the maintenance tunnels,” Mike ordered before cutting off the radio. Harry blinked before sighing, rubbing a hand over his face. He looked at Rhea, who had her head tilted and the cupcake on her shoulder.

“I’m going to meet back up with Mike, as you heard, so I guess I’ll see you later Rhea?” Harry asked, clipping his radio back onto his belt. The chicken worried her fingers for a moment before speaking up.

“What about Springtrap? He’s still in the maze and he WILL hurt you if he catches you,” She asked, eye lights flickering. Her cupcake hummed, nuzzling against her face somehow. The tuft of feathers on her head was all fluffed up. Harry mused on her worry.  
“No offense, but other than the animatronics at Freya’s, you’re all slower than I am. So if I see Springtrap before I meet up with Mike then I’ll just run. Okay?” Harry reassured her, heading towards the front door. She followed behind, holding her cupcake tight to her chest but said nothing in response. She watched him leave silently.

Small Time Skip

Harry trudged back to the entrance, eyes glued to the map on the tablet. An alley over from him he could hear the creaking of Springtrap moving around. The animatronic had been shadowing his path on the other side for a couple of minutes now but so far there had been no opportunity for them to meet. Unfortunately, there was a gap up ahead that Harry needed to pass through that would lead him straight into the rabbit animatronic.

“We hear you there, Little One. Are you aware that you’re like a beacon compared to the others? You have something that swirls around you, almost tantalisingly. Let us get a closer look at you,” he crooned. His voice wasn’t glitch like the others, nor did it have the robotic undertone. It sounded entirely human; deep and gravelly. Harry could hear him speeding up so he stopped. If Harry was right then Springtrap could see his magic, or at least sense it. The other employees hadn’t a trace of magic, except for Vincent, who had too little to use. Harry weighed his options. He could urge Springtrap to explain, buying Harry some time to climb up onto the wall, or Harry could take the risk and run for Mike, who would probably know what to do. Or he could climb on the wall and then make a run for it. 

It would certainly be quicker getting back to the entrance, providing he doesn’t miss a jump.

Plan made, he jumped but quickly realised that the walls were made so the animatronics couldn’t get on them, so he had no chance. Realising this, Harry acted fast and cast the levitation spell on himself, silently cheering as he rose high enough in the air to pull himself up. He cancelled the charm just before the rabbit burst through the gap, pulling himself up on the wall. Springtrap apparently didn’t care as he observed the wizard, scanning him up and down with cloudy green eyes. The rabbit was as torn as the other nightmare animatronics he had encountered but seemed to be an older model. He had genuine signs of rot and stains on the suit, as well as an old, musty, rancid smell, with a hint of copper. He had rust on his exposed metal and sparks coming from torn wires. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Springtrap wasn’t meant to be a working animatronic in the park, especially since his damage wasn’t cosmetic.

“You’re like Marion, except alive. You have the same aura, the same affinity to The Joy of Creation. You’re going to be spectacular, you know. You just need a bit of tweaking. Maybe a new suit,” Springtrap growled, beginning to pant, almost like a dog. Harry decided to nope the fuck out of there, running over the walls to the entrance, ignoring the animatronics loud laughter and the heavy thuds of its footsteps.

He dropped down next to Mike a few minutes later, panting. He did enjoy the startled jump the man made when he did but he was more focused on the bruised cheek the other man sported.

“One, how did you get on the wall? Two, why did you get on the wall? Three, did you see Springtrap?” Mike asked, massaging his shoulder but seemed otherwise uninjured. Harry took a few moments to catch his breath before responding.

“I climbed because Springtrap was going to corner me. He moves faster than I thought he would. He also mentioned something I’m curious about. Springbonnie and Marion have both mentioned it as well,” Harry explained while standing up straight, noticing that he had a graze on his palm from when he pulled himself onto the wall. He rubbed at it, wincing at the sting. Mike cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Let me guess, The Joy of Creation? Yeah, they’ve brought it up to me, although Golden Freddy threatened me with it. Something about vessels?” Mike guessed, rubbing his eyes as he started walking, using his torch to light the way.

“Keep an eye on the tablet. Staying away from Springtrap would be preferable for the rest of the night,” Mike ordered, leading the way on their patrol. Harry pulled the tablet up but noticed that there was one dot less than before but telling Mike only elicited a “not my problem”. Harry sighed and poured himself a drink from the flask, noticing that everyone else seemed to be in the house.

How Springtrap got there before Harry got to Mike was a mystery he didn’t really want to find out. Especially since the rabbit had been following him.

Time Skip to Five AM

Harry rubbed his eyes as the two guards drudged back to the entrance. During their lunch, which Harry had to praise Jeremy for, Mike had informed him that the last hour consisted of radioing the others for any problems. So Harry was idly listening in to the radio, waiting until they got to them. Vincent seemed to be in charge of the meeting this week, completely serious and a juxtaposition from his earlier personality. 

“Mike, Harry, you to need to get over to the arcade and return Plushtrap to the Monster House. He snuck out last night while you were dealing with Springtrap,” a woman, Fiona, informed them. The radio circuited as several voices started talking at once.

“Springtrap? I thought management scrapped him months ago!”

“I heard that he attacked one of the guests”

“I heard he’s possessed by one the guy who killed those kids back in ‘87”

“Enough!” Vincent growled, effectively silencing the line, “Hurry up and pick up Plushtrap. I’ll speak to the manager about Springtrap. Fucker should have been scrapped years ago” the last line was muttered quietly, almost being missed. 

“You go get Plushtrap while I do a final sweep of the maze,” Mike ordered, stalking off before Harry could even open his mouth. He shook his head before trudging off in the direction of the arcade. He guessed Plushtrap was the animatronic that was missing earlier. Harry’s radio crackled to life again but this time it was Jeremy’s voice on the end. Sounding way too chipper.

Maybe Harry should have had coffee instead of hot chocolate.

“Morning Harry! How was your evening?” the other asked as Harry turned a bend, spotting the arcade in the distance.

“Morning Jeremy. I’ve got to ask before I forget. Can you teach me to cook like you? That lunch you made was amazing!” Harry begged, waving to Michael and Fiona as he passed them.

Michael Afton was a pale man with deep bags under his eyes, shoulder length black curls that shone purple in the right light, and a very skinny, almost skeletal build. He was quiet but had messaged the new starters, asking if they were alright every hour, much to Mike’s annoyance. Harry had invited him for breakfast with Fritz and Jeremy.

Fiona was an African-American and apparently the daughter of one of the park’s sponsors. She was nice enough, but apparently she was a bit of an airhead. Harry swore that she was talking about the same shoes as when Michael had radioed him. She had dark hair that was cut close to the scalp and had a thicker figure that most woman would envy. She had a flower tattooed on her neck but Harry didn’t recognise it.

The duo waved back as they did one last sweep of the park perimeter. Jeremy answered after a moment.

“Maybe I’ll give you some lessons when we have a day off? I’d love to hang. Only if you want to though! In fact, forget I asked!” Jeremy rambled through the line. Harry quickly reassured him that he would love to before he ended the communication, entering the arcade.

The lights had been switched on at this point, although the machines were still off. Harry followed the sound of voices to a stage area that he hadn’t noticed earlier. Bonnie was talking to a minitronic that seemed to be a small version of Springtrap, albeit with manufactured damage, like the nightmares. The small rabbit seemed to be chatting Bonnie’s ear off, not that the bunny seemed to mind. Harry walked over, catching their attention.

“Good Morning Bonnie! Did you have a nice evening? You must be Plushtrap!” Harry greeted, holding a hand out to the minitronic in greeting. The small animatronic used it to climb up to Harry’s should, taking care to avoid digging his metal feet into the guard.

“Hi! You must be Harry! The other’s like you a lot! You seem nice! Can we be friends!” he vomited, snuggling into the side of Harry’s head and messing with his hair. Plushtrap sounded like a little boy but had more of a robotic undertone than the larger animatronics which made it harder to understand what was being said.. Harry took a moment to process the sentence.

“Yep, that’s me. I’m glad to hear they do but they must be exaggerating because they only met me yesterday, except for Fredbear and Springs. I hope I am nice and of course we can be friends!” He answered, chuckling as the other squealed. 

“Anyway, I’ve got to get you back to Fazbear Fright before my shift ends. Shall we head off?” Harry asked, turning towards the door.

“Oh! Yeah we probably should otherwise Nightmare is going to be really really mad! Which makes him grumpy all day and he scares people until they cry which is mean but he feels bad for it afterwards he just needs some way to cool down,” the minitronic rambled as Harry waved goodbye to Bonnie and left the arcade, making his way back to the maze. He caught a flash of gold in the corner of his eye but didn’t see anything so he shrugged it off, unaware of the small bear minitronic following closely behind. Plushtrap waved to the small bear.

Seemed Fredbear wanted to keep a closer eye on the teen. Plushtrap didn’t blame him because the energy the teen exuded was nice and warm. Safe.


	7. Teddy Bears and Toys

Harry slumped down into a booth at Fredbear’s, Jeremy, Fritz and Michael following immediately after. Stifling a yawn, Harry rubbed his eyes, keeping an eye out for his rabbit friend but she was nowhere to be seen.

“So, what is everyone ordering?” Fritz chirped, earning a glare from the two rookies. He had no right to be so chipper!

“I’ll be having the full English breakfast with coffee and two pancakes,” Fritz continued, writing it down on a notepad that he pulled from his ass apparently.

“I’ll have the same but with a fruit salad on the side and an espresso,” Michael answered, stretching his arms above his head as his spine cracked. He slumped back down with a sigh.

“I’ll have the breakfast waffles and a blueberry smoothie,” Jeremy piped up from where he was slumped, coming down from his coffee buzz earlier on.

“I’ll have-,” Harry began before being cut off by Fritz.

“He’ll have the Scottish pancakes with sausage, maple syrup, and raspberries. He’ll have a banana milkshake with it,” the man butted in, daring Harry to argue with a glare. Harry glared back. The other two watched amused, Jeremy with a grin. Harry slumped down when the ginger’s eyes turned glacial.

“Jer’ come help me carry the stuff back,” Fritz ordered, walking towards the counter where a small breakfast buffet had been put out for the guards. Well, a small breakfast buffet and enough coffee to feed an army. Jeremy groaned before heaving himself up and dragging himself after, leaving Harry and Michael alone. Harry could faintly hear Jeremy teasing Fritz for being a mother hen.

“Mr Schmidt told me that the animatronics have mentioned the Joy of Creation to you. I’d recommend that you don’t go anywhere alone with them. It’s not a good thing and my father is obsessed with it. He seeks immortality and the Joy of Creation is, technically, one way. You don’t seem the sort to want it so I don’t feel wary telling you. Just…be careful, especially where Marion, Golden Freddy, Springtrap, and Fredbear are concerned,” Michael spoke suddenly, catching Harry off guard. He mulled over what the other man said, horrified.

“Your father is William Afton, correct? Why would he be seeking immortality? Also, why would the animatronics know about it? Aren’t they just advanced robots?” Harry whispered, not daring to use a higher tone as Fredbear and Springs appeared on stage, smiling happily at everyone in the room. He studied Fredbear as the bear noticed him, turning back to Michael and missing the bear’s alarmed expression.

“My father isn’t really seeking it for himself. There was an incident in the family several years ago that I will not mention because it’s private. But the animatronics are too alive to be just robots, don’t you think? I’ll let you ponder it. Remember, don’t go anywhere alone with them!” Michael urged before shutting up as Fredbear appeared next to the table, sitting down in Fritz’s abandoned seat. The bear smiled at them, staring at Michael Afton a little longer than polite until Harry kicked him in the foot. The bear probably didn’t really feel it but he looked over, meeting Harry’s disapproving look.

“It’s rude to stare you know,” He remarked, glancing at look at Michael. He was grimacing, a glare on his face.

“Sorry!” the bear apologised, sounding not very sorry at all. Michael nodded, grinding his teeth as he glared. Silence descended on the three as Fredbear and Afton had a stare down, escalating into a glare down. A fuzzy hand pulled on Harry’s, Springs softly pulling him away from the two over to an unoccupied booth. She beamed at him, ears twitching as low growling started to emanate. 

“There was an accident back when Fredbear and I worked in a family diner, back before the park and the Fazbear gang were around. The Afton’s dealt with it but the males never seemed to get over it. Although, they both dealt with it in different ways. It’s best not to pry too much,” she explained, voice soft. She gave one last sad look at the two before turning to Harry.

“How was your first night Harry? I heard you were assigned to the Fright District with Mr Schmidt. Bet that was fun,” she remarked, smirking at his tired groan.

“I’m too tired to complain about his brick wall attitude on the job. He’s so stone-faced!” Harry moaned, perking up slightly as Springs giggled. The rabbit seemed to have been freshly brushed and she wore a white button down shirt, a black bowtie, and black shorts. She had a black bow around the base of her left ear.

“He’s better when he’s not working. Kinder. He was the first guard this place hired after a bunch of teens broke in and raided the merchandise. He’s had to put up with us for years now so I’m not surprised he’s a hard-ass,” She snickered. Harry opened his mouth but was interrupted by Jeremy sliding a drink in front of him, followed by the breakfast Fritz had ordered him. The teen placed his food down as well before he slumped in a seat, guzzling his smoothie. Fritz slid in after handing Michael’s food to him. The man was now arguing with Fredbear in a low tone.

“Hey, Springbonnie. You’re looking snazzy this morning!” Fritz greeted, sipping his coffee and diving into his food. Harry munched through his food as Fritz and Springs had an idle conversation about an event coming up. Jeremy seemed to be falling asleep in his breakfast so the wizard nudged him.

Once finished, Harry stretched, grabbing his shoulder bag.

“Well, I better get going home if I want to be awake for my class at nine. I’ll see you all tonight?” Harry mumbled, noting that his bag seemed really heavy. He shrugged it off as sleep deprivation and waved goodbye, stopping by the stage where a sulking Fredbear was quietly growling.

“See you later Fredbear!” He waved, getting a snort in return but ignoring it. He felt pity for the children who would be coming in that day. Hopefully Springs can cheer him up, or at least divert the children’s attention.

Once in a secluded place, Harry apparated, unaware of his little stowaway.

Once Harry had arrived home, he used a time turner to turn the time back to when he had just left for Fazbear’s before falling into bed, not noticing the bed dip slightly as something small crawled up, having been in the bag he had carried as he used the time turner. He was too asleep for that.

Time Skip to Seven AM

Harry stretched in bed, hand reaching up to cuddle Eddie, who seemed to be sitting on his chest. He froze as his hand encountered fur instead. Opening his eyes, he immediately groaned. That blasted teddy bear had followed him home! The thing laughed as he palmed his face, squealing as he suddenly sat up, sending it tumbling onto the covers. It glared as Harry rubbed his eyes before grabbing it by the scruff of its neck. He deposited it outside his bedroom door as he had a shower, pulling on some jeans and a button-down flannel after, as well as some thick socks. He stalked out the room, picking up the minitronic as he did and padded to the kitchen, taking care to grab his University bag as he did, so he didn’t encounter his past self, which would appear around seven-thirty.

“So, what do I do with you? I can’t take you back to the park until after college but I can’t leave you here either because Eddie would tear you apart. Hmm. Guess I can take you with me to class if you promise to behave. You’re going back to the park tonight though, whether you like it or not!” Harry ordered, watching as the bear bounced in happiness before slumping.

“For now, I better call Graham and inform him of my little stowaway,” Harry continued, groaning as he placed the bear on the side. He started to prepare his lunch for his day, a couple of sandwiches, a bag of crisps, some fruit, and a couple of bottles of apple juice. And some money for the café on campus square. After, he picked up his mobile and called his boss.

“Hello?”

“Morning Mr Carlson! It’s Harry!”

“Good Morning Harry. How may I help you?”

“Well, I seem to have acquired a stowaway of the minitronic kind”

“Is that so? I gather you will be bringing them back before your shift?”

“That’s the plan! Sorry for the inconvenience sir”

“It’s no problem, Harry. You seem to have regressed to calling me Mr again, so one more time. Call me Graham!”

“Alright, Graham! Have a nice day!” Harry chuckled before hanging up. He stared at the minitronic sitting on the side, watching him.

“Well, since you’re going to be coming with me today, I’ll give you a nickname. You’ll be Plushbear for now,” Harry stated, watching the bear for a negative response. He beamed at him, clapping his little paws.

Harry sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead to stave off an oncoming headache before he headed to the living room, leaving the bear to make its own way.

Time Skip

Harry changed into his work uniform, ignoring the minitronic that stared as he did. Eddie had come down with an illness so Harry had spent the afternoon trying to soothe him. By the time the toddler had been asleep, it had been nine ‘o’ clock in the evening so the minitronic store had been closed, which had prompted Harry to bring it with him on his rounds. It had squeaked happily at that, cooing as it clung to his arm. Harry was beginning to wonder if he was a bear magnet because most of them had hit on him so far.

According to the timetable that assigned guard teams, Harry would be patrolling Toyland with Vincent tonight, which guaranteed a better evening than last night. He pitied Michael, paired with Mike at the arcade. Jeremy was paired with Fiona at Fazbear’s Fright while Fritz was stationed alone at Freya’s. Harry was of the opinion that Fritz would be having the most fun tonight.

Harry packed his bag away, pulling out his guard backpack before locking his locker and heading to the rec room, picking up Plushbear as he did so. He had been annoyed when the minitronic had followed him home but had to admit that the thing had grown on him as he hauled it around campus. Harry had met more cute girls that day than he had in his whole life.

“So, what should we do? I want to make everyone some snacks to eat, and I was thinking some cupcakes. What do you think?” Harry asked Plushbear. The minitronic thought before he replied in his squeaky voice.

“Perhaps mini cupcakes? I don’t think the big ones will fit in their lunch box with their lunch. The small ones will cook faster too so everyone can have one.” Harry nodded in agreement, pulling out the ingredients and getting to work. If everyone liked them then maybe the guards could make a thing of making or buying everyone small snacks for their lunches. Harry would appreciate it and he’s sure the others would too.

As he made the cupcakes (chocolate and vanilla), Mike came in and sat at the breakfast bar, watching him with a blank face. He was soon joined by Fiona, who was laughing into her mobile and carrying a large plastic box, earning a wince from Harry and a glare from Mike at the volume. Fortunately, she dropped off the plastic box on one of the coffee tables before leaving. Harry placed the mini cupcakes into the oven as Mike investigated the container, pulling out a white box with Fritz’s name on. Mike began sorting them into piles, Plushbear rushing over to dig in the pile before finding Harry’s. With a war cry, the bear charged back over, offering the box to its intended recipient. It was about the size of his head and had his name on the front. It was signed “from Management”.

Sharing a look with Mike as the man stepped back over with his own, Harry started to open it. Inside was a small amount of foam before revealing a Bluetooth headset and a smart phone. 

“Ah, I was wondering when these would arrive. There was an accident a few weeks ago where someone died because we were unable to call an ambulance due to mobiles being banned while on the job. So management decided to get “breaker phones” for emergencies. I’m glad to see they sent you and Jeremy one too,” Mike explained to the wizard, checking the fit on the headset and switching his phone on. Harry copied him, blinking as the phone powered on without any additional set up from him. It had full signal and came with a set of pre-programmed numbers for emergencies.

They were brought out of their musing by Michael entering, already dressed in his guard uniform. He glanced at them before picking his own package out of the pile. He didn’t seem surprised to see them though.

“Evening Michael. Did you have a nice evening?” Mike asked, looping the headset around his neck after connecting it to his radio, instead of the phone, reaching over to do the same with Harry’s without being asked.

“Good Evening Mike, Harry. Is that cake I smell cooking?” he replied, sweeping his gaze over them before glancing at the oven, almost drooling at the rich vanilla and chocolate smell. Harry felt his lips twitch up into a smile as he nodded.

“Yep! I was thinking of making a thing where each night a guard makes or buys small snacks for everyone to pack with their lunch! To help bring people together, you know?” he explained, enjoying the soft smile on Afton’s face. It made something warm in Harry’s chest.

“I love cake,” Michael said in reply, heading over to the fridge.

“I think it’s a great idea, although I would just tell everyone to make their own snacks instead of buying. Everyone puts in the same amount of effort and home-made food tastes better!” Mike agreed, giving Harry an appreciative nod before continuing, “And if your cakes taste as nice as they smell then I call dibs on taste testing.”

Harry laughed as Michael protested.

Time Skip

Harry accepted the packed lunch from Michael (some sort of spicy chicken wrap), adding a cupcake and cutlery to the top before placing it into his bag. He offered the man a cupcake as he made up a flask of coffee, noticing that the one he had used yesterday now had “Potter” etched onto it. 

He placed the cooled cupcakes on the breakfast bar with a note explaining the snack idea and a smiley face. Mike had offered to teach him how to place a racing game, scandalised when Harry had informed him that he’d never played any games as a kid (Afton had got a pinched look at that). He sat on the couch next to Mike and listened as the man explained the controls before they started playing. Harry soon got a hang of it but couldn’t beat the older man no matter what he did. Plushbear was being held by Michael, both of them cheering Harry on.

“Aw come one! You can beat this old timer, Harry! I believe in you!” Plushbear cheered, wiggling on Michael’s shoulder. Harry stifled a laugh as Mike whipped his head around, snarling at the bear that he wasn’t old. He took the opportunity to ram Mike’s car into a wall and surpass him, gaining laps as the man responded to the minitronic’s taunts. He let out another angry cry as he faced the screen and noticed that Harry had gained three laps on him. Harry laughed when he threw the controller down, lamenting his loss and showing more emotion than Harry had seen since he had met the man. 

“You dirty cheater!”

“You should have been paying attention then!”

“That fluff ball called me senile!”

“It’s true!”

“Pffft, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Time for a victory dance!

“What’s going on in there?” Vincent’s voice rang out, barging in the room with a wide grin on his face, laughing when he caught sight of Mike’s figure face down on the floor with Harry dancing in front, Plushbear cheering, while Michael was laughing hysterically, bent over double.

“Kiss my ass you has-been!” Mike screeched, still buried in the floor.

“You know what? Maybe I will. I mean, it’s right there,” Vincent replied as he calmed down, moving out of the doorway as Fritz and Jeremy walked in together, eyes wide at the scene. Harry was bordering on passing out from a lack of oxygen.

Harry soon caught his breath, holding his torso as he had a stitch in his side, pointedly not looking at Mike as he knew he would be laughing again. He walked over to the breakfast bar, gesturing to the mini cupcakes.

“Evening! You just missed me being an opportunist and beating Mike at a racing game thanks to Plushbear’s help. How has your evening been?” Harry greeted, unable to wipe the smile from his face, not that he really wanted to. Fritz packed one of the cakes into his lunchbox, filling his flask up with coffee as Jeremy made himself a couple of sandwiches. Vincent sat beside Harry as Plushbear climbed onto the counter, snuggling into Harry’s chest. Vincent stared at the minitronic before glancing at Harry.

“Average, all things considered. Slept most of it and went for a jog before coming to work. Where’d you get the teddy bear?” Vincent drawled, leaning back and folding his arms. Harry entertained the idea that he was angry at him before dismissing it. He was definitely angry, but not at Harry. He seemed fine before he saw Plushbear. 

“He followed me from the minitronic store during the tour with Fritz. Somehow managed to get into my bag this morning. Found him on my chest when I woke up for uni,” Harry explained, poking the fluffy stomach of the bear, who squeaked in protest. He took a swig of coffee from his flask, pulling a face at its taste, much to the other man’s amusement.

“Not a fan of coffee?” He teased, successfully holding back chuckles, although the manic grin stretching his face did nothing to appease the teen. He swallowed, palms sweaty for a moment.

“Not a fan of lukewarm coffee, that is,” Harry answered, dumping the contents of his flask into the sink and refilling it, adding milk and two sugars. He screwed the lid on tight before clipping it the same way he did the night before. He turned back to Vincent.

“We have about five minutes before our shift starts. Should we get going?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as Vincent was messing with his security tablet. Was he playing…Minecraft? Harry was pretty sure he was, which was astounding considering the tablets were blocked from the internet, only able to access the servers that provided the camera systems. Then again, from what he knew of Vincent, the man could have easily hacked the system. Or nabbed one of the security tablets for his own personal use.

“Give me a minute,” Vincent replied, focusing on building something. Harry rolled his eyes, slumping down onto a bar stool. He now had to wait for this creepy man-child who might be his uncle to finish what he was doing…or he could leave him here and go explore Toyland. Peeking to see if the man was still occupied, Harry stood, grabbing Plushbear as he did, and headed towards the door, slipping out as Fritz left, bidding the man a nice evening. He laughed. 

Harry strode down the path, following the map on his own tablet to the glowing area that showed the Toyland area. It was one of the largest areas on the map, housing the toy and rockstar animatronics, as well as all the houses (bounce, fun, and trick houses). Harry looked forward to meeting some new animatronics as they had all been nice so far. Although, he had been warned that the toys weren’t allowed anywhere near food. Something about the horror of 93’?

He was brought out of his thoughts when his face collided with something hard and metal. He clutched his nose and glared at the offending object. It appeared to be a locked gate…blocking the area he needed to get into. He nudged the gate, double checking that it was definitely locked before groaning. It was an electronic lock, so he couldn’t use magic to unlock it without blowing the system and causing untold damages, probably gaining some criminal charges at the same time. He couldn’t climb it either as it had spikes along the top. Decorative spikes, but spikes nonetheless. Footsteps coming closer caught his attention, lifting his head from where he’d slumped against the gate. On the other side stood an animatronic, another bear. Harry was of the opinion that there was too many bears at this park. At least they weren’t identical.

This one was a lighter colour than Freddy had been but had a rounder build around the middle. He looked like Pancake now that Harry was looking at him. He had similar cream splotches on his body, although none were on his face. He also had slightly darker spots dappled oh his thighs and upper arms. He had a black bowtie with a matching hat, a red ribbon decorating it. He had the same blue eyes as Freddy. The bear was fiddling with his paws, wringing them as he stared at Harry and shifted from foot to foot. He seemed anxious or scared.

“Erm…hi? I’m Harry? The night guard?” Harry introduced (asked), giving a smile. The bear tilted its head, hunching up a little more as it studied him.

*Toy Freddy’s P.O.V*

The guard, Mr Potter, stood on the other side of the gate, eyes darting to survey the area before returning to mine every few seconds, a Fredbear minitronic perched on his shoulder. Freddy had informed everyone about the two new guards that would be replacing Grant and Thomas. Jeremy had been kind, if a little shy when around us, and had done his job admirably. Better than Thomas had. Chia had liked him if her ramblings this morning had meant anything, not that I had been listening. I tended to zone out when she goes on and on. At least she isn’t as bad as Blu. 

Mr Potter was apparently liked by those he’d met so far. I haven’t heard a bad thing yet, although Springtrap started laughing when the topic was brought up during the morning meeting. That hadn’t bode well.

“Um. Excuse me? Do you know how to open the gate?” the raven haired man asked, red rising on his cheeks, although I wasn’t sure why. It seemed a perfectly valid question.

“There’s a side gate hidden behind those bushes. Your key card should activate the lock so you can get in,” I answered, pointing to the left. An appreciative smile was sent my way, causing my pump to stall for a second before he disappeared from view. I tugged on one of my ears, ignoring the slight ache that throbbed from where it was jointed. 

Freddy hadn’t mentioned how young the two guards were.

“Thanks for that. I snuck away from Vincent to explore this area. It was closed when I was being shown around,” Harry spoke up as he closed the side gate behind him. He was tugging on his tie, straightening it. It took me a moment to realise who he was speaking to.

“Oh? Oh! No problem. I’d like to think you’d have done the same if the roles were reversed. How did you sneak away from Vincent? He’s usually like a hawk, a creepy one but still,” I replied, feeling the LEDs in my cheek lighting up. Harry snorted, shaking his head.

“He was too busy playing Minecraft on his tablet. I figured I’d take the opportunity,” He grinned, holding out a hand. I took it, shaking it gently. It was very small compared to my paw. Wait, what?  
“Vincent was playing Minecraft? On his work tablet? I didn’t know that people could do that,” I muttered. I’m definitely nabbing that tablet for BB. He loves Minecraft.

“I’m Toy Freddy! It’s nice to meet you Harry!” I introduced, smiling at him. He grinned back, pulling his tablet from his pocket and checking the cameras. I moved to behind him, watching over his shoulder, which his little companion did not appreciate. The cameras had a night mode to help with seeing in the dark, and were a higher quality than most cameras. The teen flipped through them, stopping on one that showed the others playing Monopoly. My ears twitched as the sound feed caught up.

“I heard the other guard was assigned to our area tonight. I hope he’s as nice as Mr Fitzgerald! I can’t stand the thought of him being like Grant! That man was a monster!” Chia babbled, rolling the dice and moving the dog piece. 

“Bah! All humans are the same. Stupid,” Blu scoffed, picking up the dice and rolling. I flattened my ears against my head, glaring. That wasn’t true!

“No one wanted your opinion Blu,” Mangle interjected, crowing as Blu landed on chance, which sent him to jail. She took her turn after, ignoring his screeches.

“I like the guards! They’re all so nice and they play games with me!” Balloon Boy added, passing the dice to the white fox. He wasn’t actively playing, deciding to play his 3DS instead. I silently agreed with him. The guards were nice, even if some of them were creepy (coughMikecough). Harry snorted as the animatronics ganged up on Blu’s opinion.

“Are these the other toys, Teddy?” he asked after a few minutes of watching Blu rage as he failed to land a double, much to the gang’s amusement. I blinked at the nickname.

“Teddy?”

“Yeah, like Toy and Freddy combined?” He explained, face turning red as he fussed with his tie. Cute.

“I love it. Yeah, they’re my gang, although Marionette used to be here too, until Lefty. Then she was moved to the arcade to prevent Star from ripping her to pieces,” I rambled, grabbing his hand and tugging him in the direction of the Rockstar Auditorium. 

“Lefty? Star? What did Marion do?” Harry asked as he allowed me to lead him. I adjusted my grip so it would be more comfortable for him before answering.

“One day, Marion disappeared from the park without telling anyone. I don’t know why. Henry Emily, the one who built most of us, decided to modify Lefty, Star’s sister, to lure and capture her. However, Marion returned before he finished, so he scrapped his project. He ended up deactivating Lefty and leaving her in the warehouse underground. Star hasn’t forgiven either of them. He’s too lost in his grief,” I explained, wetness around my eyes. A hand wiped it away, Harry turning back forward as we walked.

“Who’s Star? And why Didn’t Henry just reverse the modifications?” He asked, a frown pulling his features down.

“He couldn’t. One of the modifications involved removing her programming, wiping her personality matrix, leaving nothing but a blank slate,” a gruff voice answered. A green animatronic parrot swooped into view, flying a circle around us before perching on Captain’s shoulder. His gold eyes bore into Harry’s green, more calculating than hostile. That’s what I like about Captain, he doesn’t care what you are, only who you are. That and he is fun to hang with. He had dark red fur with a gold star patterned on his chest. One of his legs was replaced with a peg leg (I’m pretty sure he can replace it with an actual leg if he needed to). His fur was shorter than original foxy’s and had a lighter pink colour to act as a pattern on his torso and inner ears. His gold tooth gleamed in the dark. The tail was longer than Foxy’s as well but was roughed up to fit the image of a pirate captain.

Harry looked over the fox before offering his hand (not the one I was still hanging onto).

“I’m Harry Potter, it’s nice to meet you,” He introduced, shaking Captain’s hand and waving to Sweet-pea. 

“I be Captain, from the Rockstar band. It be very nice to meet ya’, Lad. Star is our leader, also known as Rockstar Freddy,” Captain answered the earlier question, grinning at the teen (it was more of a grimace). 

“Good evening, Captain. I’m taking Harry on a tour of the area. Care to join us?” I asked, hoping he’d say both yes and no. I squashed that bit down, letting the confusion take its place.

“Might as well. Clyde is being his dramatic self and Rita isn’t helping. Star is wandering around somewhere,” he accepted, walking on the other side of Harry, who smiled at him. Sweet-pea crawled onto his shoulder, chirping at the minitronic, who hissed before being flicked by Harry.

“You remind me a little of Hedwig,” Harry uttered softly, smile drooping along with the rest of his body.

“Who that be?” Captain asked, tilting his head to the side as we continued walking around the area. Instead of answering, the teen checked the other cameras, sighing as nothing was found. 

“My first friend. She was a snowy owl that would sit on my shoulder, always trying to preen my rat’s nest hair. She was killed when I was about to turn seventeen. I…I miss her,” he mumbled after a few minutes of walking in silence. He stared at the ground, melancholic. An owl? Sounded amazing if Harry’s tone was anything to go by. Granted, I’ve never seen an owl before but I do know that not many would have them as pets…or friends in this case. I stroke my thumb across his hand (that I STILL haven’t let go of for some reason), offering my comfort.

“Yarr friend be always with ye. Even if you can’t see her anymore,” Captain uttered, patting Harry on the back softly. The teen startled, staring at the red fox before shaking his head.

“Sorry, you just reminded me of my godfather for a moment. He said something similar when I was fourteen,” the teen explained, offering a small smile before continuing, “Anyway, I’ve mostly worked through my grief. It’s just the nostalgia that gets me from time to time. What is everyone here like?”

I stared at him as he abruptly changed the subject but kept my voice box quiet. If he didn’t want to talk about it then I was not going to force him. Captain opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Seemed Star wants to join the small party and make it a group of six.

“Mostly friendly, except for Blu. He’s a bit of an asshole,” he stated, walking out from the area between the bounce house and toy shop. His brown fur was slightly ruffled, standing out against the gold fur from the star on his chest, which was cut shorter than the rest. He wasn’t wearing his hat or holding his microphone so I assume that he left them in the Rock Arena. I watched him check Harry out, lingering on his black hair, sticking up messily. 

Like Lefty’s had.

“I’m Star. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name, Mr Potter,” Star continued, giving a little bow in introduction.

“It’s nice to meet you Star, but please call me Harry. What do you do here? I haven’t had a chance to explore this area yet. There was a food fight the day I was given a tour so the area was closed,” Harry replied, dipping his head in greeting.

*Star’s P.O.V*

I couldn’t tear my gaze away from the achingly familiar mess of hair Mr Potter sported. It’s rude, I know it’s rude! But I can’t help it.

“It’s nice to meet you Star, but please call me Harry. What do you do here? I haven’t had a chance to explore this area yet because there was a food fight the day I was given a tour so the area was closed,” Mr Potter replied, dipping his head, ruffling his hair even more. My pump stalled, lubricant glossing over my optics as I registered his question.

“Huh? Oh. OH! The food fight! Man that was a mess. I thought food had been banned but apparently some rich kid wanted a birthday party in Toyland so the higher ups allowed the old party rooms to be set up. We weren’t even in there for twenty minutes…” Toy Freddy trailed off, rubbing the back of his head and averting his gaze to the floor. I remembered that day.

Or at least the horrified screams of the parents while the children ran wild with glee.

“This area is mainly for the children who are too young to go on rides but too old to be in the arcade, so it mainly has the bounce houses and inflatables. There’s also a water slide somewhere but we don’t go there. There’s The Playroom, where the Toy animatronics hang out, and Rock Arena, which is where the gang and I hang. Captain has Captain’s Cove, where the climbing frames and treasure hunts are,” I explain, pointing the buildings out to Harry, watching him follow the directions with his unnatural eyes. I didn’t know eyes that green existed.

“Maybe I could bring Eddie here one day. He’d have a blast meeting you guys. He likes colourful people,” Harry laughed, smiling at me before checking his tablet, presumably checking the cameras.  
“Oh! Vincent’s on his way. And…he doesn’t look happy,” He continued, grimacing, much to Captain’s amusement. I noted that Toy Freddy was scowling at the mention of Vincent, which reminds me.  
“Wasn’t he meant to be here with you? You aren’t meant to be unsupervised for the first week, unless you’re working at Freya’s. It’s for your security until you’ve met all the animatronics here,” I questioned, elaborating at the blank look I was given. Judging by the sheepish look I was now being given, I’m going to guess that Vincent didn’t send him on ahead.

“He got caught up playing Minecraft on his tablet,” Toy Freddy grumbled, releasing Harry’s hand to flex his servos out. I hadn’t noticed that they were holding hands before, confused. Why were they holding hands? I raised an eyebrow, earning a glare from Toy Freddy and a blush from the teen night guard. I…don’t think I want to know. Wait…What?

“Vincent was playing Minecraft…on his work tablet?” Incredulously asked by Captain. I snorted, holding my snout in my paw at his face. He shot me a betrayed glance, returning his gaze to the other two, who were also trying not to laugh. Harry’s lips twitched upwards as he nodded, teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he started shaking with the effort not to offend the Captain.  
“I’ll believe it when I see it, Lad,” Captain growled. Heavy footsteps announced Vincent’s arrival.

“You can’t,” he snarled, glaring at Harry’s suddenly frozen form. He glared at the teen who wouldn’t meet his eye.

“Don’t be too harsh on the kid, he was doing his job instead of playing with blocks,” I soothed, meeting Vincent’s eyes head on. After standing before Henry Emily’s gaze after mangling that Puppeteering bitch, Vincent’s eyes were nothing.

Marion deserved it.

“Yeah! Please don’t be mad at him!” Toy Freddy pleaded, giving him the Eyes. No one can resist the eyes. Not even me.

“Fine! I won’t tell Mike about him running off on his own, but be prepared to look after him for the rest of the night because Springtrap has been spotted in this area. Afton and I are going to be dealing with him while Mike mans the arcade alone. Understand?” Vincent snapped after a moment, gaze lingering on Harry before he stalked back the way he came from. 

Springtrap? I remember his interest in the new guards during the early morning meeting. I hope he isn’t really in Toyland, that thing gives everyone the shivers but Fazbear Entertainment refused to get rid of him. I shuddered. Knowing that the thing was crawling around somewhere made me want to bundle everyone into one of the hidden tunnels in Captain’s Cove.

“That not be very good,” Captain whispered after a moment, Sweet-pea chirping in agreement. 

“Captain, would it be possible to round everyone up into your cove? It has the separate gate,” I asked, the corners of my mouth turning down. 

“Is Springtrap really that dangerous?” the question earned the asker an audience of blank stares, Harry turning red at the attention. He fussed with his tie as I roused myself.

“Springtrap can, and will, kill someone for the supposed “Joy of Creation”. He believes that you can place human souls into animatronics. I don’t know if it is true but looking at him, I would say so,” I explained slowly. I hope the teen understands. Springtrap is most likely a result of the Joy of Creation being put into play, from what I understand. As far as I’m aware, no one really knows what it is, although Mangle has mentioned hearing Fredbear and Springbonnie discussing it once. 

“Michael Afton mentioned that it was a way to gain immortality, and that Fredbear, Springbonnie, Marion, and Golden Freddy also know of it. He also warned me against being alone with those individuals for that exact reason. Do you think Springtrap…knows how to trap a soul in a body too? He kind of creeped me out about it last night,” Harry mused, lost in his thoughts. The idea had merit, but that means that members of our family might be in cahoots with Springtrap. I mean…I’ve never heard Fredbear, Golden Freddy or Spring say anything against Springtrap.

“If that is true, then his interest in you and Jeremy is alarming. But we should probably get moving. Captain, take Harry to your cove while we get the other’s. We’ll meet you there in about half an hour,” I ordered, setting off towards the Rock Arena while Toy Freddy headed to The Playroom.

“Bye Teddy! Bye Star!” Harry called after us, following Captain towards the large dome building where the cove was.

Short Time Skip + Captain’s P.O.V

I sat beside the lad, watching him click through the cameras before flipping to the map which showed where the authorised animatronics were, represented by white dots. There was a red dot by the gates, which I guess was Springtrap. The bastard. We were currently settled in a cluster of foam boulders, hidden from all but a bird’s eye view, which is what Sweet-pea was giving us, sat on the tip of the flagpole of me ship. Plushbear, as I was told, was building a defensive wall using the foam boulders. It was hilarious watching him push the pillows since they were huge compared to him.  
“Hey, Captain?” The lad asked, returning to the cameras after watching the red dot enter the area. I raised an eyebrow.

“Why hasn’t management done something with Springtrap if he causes so much trouble? Isn’t he a health hazard to the park?”

“Aye. He is. But the bastards that make up the upper echelons of Fazbear Entertainment don’t be seeing the problem. Nobody has been killed yet, and injuries can be explained away by the victim doing something they shouldn’t be,” I answered, growling the last bit as white hot fury rose in my chest. That poor lassie…

“That’s awful! Why don’t the employees or you guys do anything?” He cried, ignoring the tablet completely now, so I reach over and tap it back to the map, noting that the red dot was now heading towards The Playroom. It’s a good thing the Toys were almost to me Cove, on the other side of the district. I consider the question.

“The staff be too weak to go against that beast and we been trying. But Springtrap is too quick and wily for us to land hits, even working together!” I snarled, calming when I felt the lad flinch at the sound. I wrapped my tail around him, pulling up the camera for the Cove entrance. Seems the Toys were here. I nodded to Sweet-pea who released the gate lock.

Soon, the sound of Blu’s annoying voice arguing with someone reached my ears, a scowl already on my face. I never liked that egotistical rodent.

“Blu! Enough! Behave or I’ll tell Springbonnie that you wanted to hurt her crush!”

“Ha! As if MY sister would EVER be interested in a human!”

“I don’t know, Blu. She did seem smitten at the meeting~”

The mentioned night guard buried his face in one of the rock pillows, attempting to smother himself, with little success. Plushbear gave up on the wall and climbed onto the lad’s back.

“Yarr! You be waking the dead with that volume!” I called out, laughing as the blue rabbit’s annoyance at being cut off before he could retort. He glared, which was about as frightening as a slug.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt people?” He spat. Harry came out of his small hole at the tone.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to speak like that to your betters?” He drawled, scanning the Toys,

Chia was 6”2 and a brighter yellow than Chica, with a slimmer, curvier, build, but covered in the same faux feathers from head to toe. However, she had hot pink feathers dotted all over, acting as freckles. Her beak was orange plastic (without the teeth that her previous design had sported) and her head ruffles were shorter than Chica’s She wore a white bib with “Let’s Party!” on it in yellow and pink bubble writing. She had longer tail feathers than Chica too and pink feathers on her cheeks.

Blu was 6” and slender, but with a heavier build on his legs, accentuating the fact he was made to run. He had short, sky blue fur with white accents, more white fur dappling his thighs and back. His eyes were a deep green colour, set into an almost constant glare when not smiling at children. He had a bright red bowtie and, usually, had a red guitar, reminiscent of Clyde’s, although not as cool in my totally unbiased opinion. He had bright red fur on his cheeks.

BB’s design was 3”11 and described as “eerily realistic”. He had ginger hair and tanned skin, with blue eyes and freckles. His nose was the same colour as his skin and no longer stuck out (I cringe whenever I remember his original design. So CREEPY!). He wore a blue and red striped top with a matching baseball cap, blue jeans, and brown shoes. His hands now had individual fingers, all the better to hold balloons with. He had the same red cheeks as all the toys but blended to look like blush.

Mangle was 6”6 and VERY fluffy, covered in snow white fur with soft pink stripes on her arms and legs, similar to Marion. She had a pink heart on her torso and more pink fur on her snout. Like all the foxes, she had golden eyes peeking out from beneath thick lashes. She had a crop of longer white fur on top of her head, acting almost like a fringe of ringlets. Her cheeks were hot pink like Chia’s. She wore a red long-sleeved leotard instead of the usual pirate garb.

“No one asked you, Runt!” Blue hissed, lunging towards Harry. Mangle batted him away with her tail, bouncing over with her arms open. She hugged the poor teen, snuggling up to him while wrapping her overly fluffy tail around him. Blu sputtered from his place on the floor, BB laughing at him while Plushbear tried to escape from under Mangle’s grasp. Good luck there, kiddo. 

“Oh Darling! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” She greeted, refusing to let go as she continued to cuddle him, which was hilarious considering the height difference. I think Harry’s gained a new admirer because she definitely wasn’t this clingy with Jeremy. No, that was Chia.

Females and cute things.

“Um. N-nice to meet you too M-miss,” the teen stuttered, his face the same colour as my fur. I guffawed, slapping my knee. Mangle cooed at him.

“Mangle, what on Earth are you doing to the poor boy?” Star called out as he led his gang in, jaws dropped at the display. I laughed harder, dropping the tablet to the floor, thankfully not damaging it.

No P.O.V

The Rockstars continued to gawk, although Rockstar Bonnie, Clyde, rolled his eyes, walking over to introduce himself. 

“Nice to meet you, Harry. We hope you join the family here at Fazbear’s!” he greeted, his voice more robotic than any other animatronic. Clyde was covered in very short fur in deep purple, dusk blue swirls up and down his arms, like sleeve tattoos. He had golden fur in the shape of a star on his chest, hidden by his crimson, sleeve-less leather jacket with the popped collar. He had a black spiked choker round his neck and a strip of gold fabric tied around one of his wrists. He wiggled his ears at Harry.

Rita (Rockstar Chica) stepped up next. Her feathers were the darkest of all the Chica’s so far and accented with dark purple, spattered in star shapes. She had a tuft of purple feathers on her head, shorter the others, as well as the shortest tail feathers, also tipped purple. Her feet were bright orange to her knees and made of rubber. She wore a white bandanna with “LET’S ROCK!” in orange bubble writing. She wasn’t holding her usual maracas but carried a large box instead.

“It’s nice to meet all of you. I have to say; you guys look the coolest so far! Don’t tell the others I said that though, they may kill me,” Harry complimented, earning a blush from Clyde and a laugh from Rita.

“Of course we do! We ARE the coolest!” Rita crowed, arms out wide after depositing the box on the ground.

“Definitely,” Captain agreed.

“Oh! I brought some things to entertain us while we’re here. Figured it would be a bad thing if we got bored,” Rita spoke, gesturing to the box on the floor. Harry picked up the tablet as BB ran over to the box, rifling through it. He gave a victory cry as he pulled out a laptop and charger from the bottom, rushing over to a nearby power outlet, Blu silently following with another laptop after casting another glare at the human. Chia pulled out the box of Monopoly that the Toys had been playing earlier, setting it up as Clyde, Rita, Star, Teddy and Mangle got ready to play. Captain offered to play banker.

“Harry? Do you want to join us?” Teddy asked, watching the guard frown down at the camera. He hummed, tapping away. Plushbear pulled on his hair to get his attention.

“Ow! What was that for?” Harry scowled, glaring at the plush, who pointed at Teddy.

“Oh? OH! Sure, I’ll play. Just give me a second, Springtrap has disappeared from the map and I can’t find him on the cameras,” He answered, turning back to the tablet and tapping some more.

“Oh, don’t worry about that old thing. He can’t get in here and if he does? We’ll wham him!” Chia cheered, slamming a fist into her palm, earning a smile and a nod from the teen. Harry set aside the tablet and set up in between Star and Teddy, ready for an evening full of fun and broken friendships (because MONOPOLY).


	8. Author's Note

Hi! Long time no...write?

For those of you who don't know, this story is currently on hiatus because of work-related problems.

I'm not going to moan and beg for donations via Kofi or patreon but I would like to ask that you be patient. The next chapter IS coming but I don't know how long it will be.

Sorry for the disappointment guys. :(

WeirdO


End file.
